A Different Kind of Evil
by sam81609
Summary: The Scouts have a new enemy, and it's someone they never would have expected. It really is better than it sounds, don't let the summary mislead you
1. Normal Behavior

And...tada! My first pathetic attempt at a Sailor Moon Fic! Yay! Haha, anyways, this fic takes place sometime between the second and third season, and it's AU in the biggest way, but try to enjoy it anyway, and review if you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**- Normal Behavior

"Oh give me a break!" Rei said furiously as she slammed her room door, "Serena!"  
"What?" Serena looked up from the comic book she was reading and gave Rei a completely innocent look, "What'd I do?"  
"I thought you came over to borrow some comics!"

"Oh well yea, about that…"  
"Serena!"  
"You two fighting already?" an amused looking Lita stepped into the room, "How long has she been here Rei?"  
"She was only _suppose_ to be here long enough to grab some comics", Rei said pointedly.

"So what?" Serena said, "I figured seeing as how we were having a meeting I'd just…stay"

"Thanks for letting me know", Rei said sarcastically. She'd been on edge for awhile lately, and Serena was a bit like an outlet for her.

"Give me break", Serena said, putting the comic book down, "What's with you lately Rei, you've been completely, well…off. What's with you?"

"Nothing", Rei said snippily, "Just drop it, would you?"

"Fine", Serena said quickly, "Okay, sure"

Lita rolled her eyes and sat down. Rei knew her and Serena constantly fighting got on the others nerves, but what could she do? Serena annoyed her so much sometimes. The others didn't get it though.

"We're he-_ere_", Mina chirped as she, Artemis, Luna, and Amy slipped in.

"What are you two fighting about?" Amy added as she took a seat.

"We're not fighting!" Rei and Serena said at the same time.

"Whatever you say", Amy said with flourish as she sat down, "So, Luna, Artemis, what exactly is this meeting about?"  
"Yea", Serena jumped in quickly, "No more bad guys, no more trouble, no more Sailor Scouts, right?"

"What, we can't just want to have a little get together?" Artemis asked innocently. Mina grinned and hit him softly over the head with one of Rei's pillows.

"Get real Artemis", she said, "Come on, what's the reason?"  
"Well, we were thinking…" Artemis said lightly, "You guys deserve a break"

"Well duh!" Serena cut in.

"So here's what we're going to do", Luna chimed up, "Artemis and I have something we have to take care, so you girls are going to be on your own for a few days. Can you--"  
"You're leaving?.!" Serena screeched, jumping up, "You're _leaving_?.! For a few _days_?.!"

"If you can't handle it—"  
"Are you _kidding_?.!" Serena yelled, "Of course we can handle it! You guys go, we'll be fine! Make sure to send a postcard! Have fun!"

"Gee thanks Serena, glad to hear you'll miss us", Artemis grumbled, "What about the rest of you?"  
"We'll be fine", Mina said, "Just one question: what are you guys doing that's so important?"

"You'll see when we get back", Luna assured , "We don't want to get you worked up if it's nothing. You're sure you'll be okay girls?"  
"Of course", Lita said with a nod, "Don't you two worry about us, we'll be fine"

"Okay", Artemis said with a nod, "I told you they'd be okay Luna"  
Luna nodded, "Right. As long as you promise not to get into too much trouble"

"Oh why would we?" Serena asked.

"I feel assured", Luna muttered.

* * *

"Ya_hoo_!" Serena bounced around on her bed happily, "Luna's gone! Who knows how long I get to go without hearing-" she imitated Luna, "Really Serena, can't you take more responsibility for yourself? YES!"

"Serena!" her brother threw the door open, "What in the world are you yelling about?"  
"Ever heard of knocking?" Serena asked idly, jumping off the bed, "Get out!"

"Mom sent me up", he said as though it were final, "So what _were_ you yelling about?"  
"None of your business", she said, "Get lost!"  
"Hey…" Sammy said suddenly, looking around, "Where's Luna?"  
Serena froze, "Uh…out for a walk?"  
"What?" Sammy asked, "Yea right. What'd you do, throw her out? Or did she run away? I wouldn't blame her if she did"

"Out!" Serena repeated. The boy finally listened and left. _I forgot_, Serena thought, flopping down on her bed, _How am I supposed to explain Luna's disappearance? My family thinks she's just a house cat, I can't exactly say she went on a secret mission, can I?_

"I'll come up with an explanation later", she said out loud, "Until then…no more Luna!" She resumed jumping on her bed.

_Ring-ring_

"Aw man", she jumped down and grabbed the phone, "Yea?"  
"Luna leave yet?" Mina asked, "Artemis left about half an hour ago"  
"Yea, Luna's gone", Serena confirmed, "Yes!"  
"I see you miss her", Mina said snickering.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Anyways, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about", Mina said.

"What?" Serena asked curiously.

"Rei"  
"What about her?" Serena questioned.

"Am I the only one who thinks she's been acting strange?" Mina questioned.

"I noticed", Serena said, "Why?"

"I'm worried", Mina said, "I asked Chad about it, he said her grandfather hasn't been feeling well, do you think she's just worried?"

"Maybe", Serena said, "But she doesn't have to take it out on us, does she?"  
"No", Mina said, "I hope everything will be okay though, I don't like seeing my friends upset"  
"I'm sure everything will be fine", Serena wasn't sure even she believed those words though.

* * *

"Okay Grandpa, you just take it easy", Rei said as she closed the door, "Good night"

She leaned against her grandfather's bedroom door with a sigh. This was getting to her, even her friends were starting to notice, she was going to have to be more careful from now on. She didn't want them to think anything was wrong. Until she came up with an excuse for her weird behavior though, she would just have to watch herself a little more. _Might as well sleep on it_, she thought as she made her way to her room. _I'm beat_.

_What in the world?_ Her eyes snapped open sometime later. She sat up in her bed and looked around, _I don't even remember falling asleep!_

"Rei?" she looked around; Chad was standing in her bedroom door.

"Chad?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"Come on Rei, we have to go", he said, "It's going to start"  
"What?" she was completely confused, "What are you talking about?"  
"Come on Rei, this isn't funny", he said, "You're supposed to give the eulogy, lets—"  
"Eulogy!" Rei jumped up, "What?.!"  
"Come on", he repeated, grabbing her hand, "Lets go"  
"Wait a sec!" Rei tried to pull away but finally gave up and let herself be pulled out to her front yard. "What's going on?" she gasped, looking around. There was a bunch of people sitting, looking as though they were waiting. They were all facing one direction: front. They were looking at a coffin. Rei's eyes grew wide in surprise, "What in the world…"

"Get up their Rei", she felt Chad push her from behind and stumbled forward.

"What's going on?" she asked, whirling around to face him.

"Stop it Rei", Chad said. There was no sign of his usual goofy grin. He was serious.

"Tell me what's happening!" she said furiously, "Come on!"  
"Get up there", he repeated. She glared at him and made her way shakily to the front of the crowd. _What's going on?_, she thought desperately, _This doesn't make any sense—!_

But then she caught sight of who was in the coffin.

"Grandpa!"

A tremor ran through her body. _What!_ She thought. She was close to tears. She could actually feel the tears welling up in her eyes. _I don't get it, I just saw him, this has to be a bad dream, someone just wake me up!_

Rei's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed, breathing hard. She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and covered her face with her hands, shaken. She'd always been a worrywart over her grandfather, her only family, but now it was worse than ever, with him trying to recover from a bad bout of a flu. _He's all I've got_, she thought with a frown, _If I lose him…then what?_

She shook her head and threw her covers off. There was no way she was going back to bed now. She grabbed her jacket on her way out the door. Once she got out into the cool night air, she started feeling a little better. She stopped shaking as hard and her heart was starting to slow down to normal speed again. She couldn't exactly shake this off though. It'd always been a nightmare of hers, her grandfather dying. Now it just seemed worse than ever.

"Such troubling thoughts for one girl", Rei jumped a mile and looked around.

"Who's there?" she questioned furiously. She was alone the street, but she'd taught herself not to always trust her eyes. "Who's there?" she repeated. Her eyes were darting around the empty street. She was completely fed up with this game. "Come out now!"

"As you wish", a sheet of black energy shot up in front of her. She yelped and jumped backwards, taken aback by this sudden turn.

"What's going on?"

Her question was answered almost immediately. A man was stepping out of the shadow.

"Who are you?" Rei asked, her shoulders tensing, "What do you want? If I don't hear some answers you're going to be sorry!"

"Who I am is not important", he informed her idly, "It is what I want that should concern you"

"And exactly what might that be?" Rei said, narrowing her eyes.

"You"  
"What?" Rei asked, looking at him in surprise, "What do you want with me?"  
"You've got a dark power hidden deep inside you Rei", he said, stepping towards her, "Imagine what you could do with it—"

"How do you know my name?" Rei snapped, stepping back, "Have you been spying on me?"  
"Of course not", he said, "I would never be reduced to spying. Your mind reveals all your secrets, girl"  
"What?" she seemed to be getting a lot of use out of that word, "You can read my mind?"  
"Your feelings, your thoughts, they are all mine", he said icily, "So why don't you make it easy on yourself, surrender to the darkness!"  
"Not a chance!" Rei cried, grabbing her power stick, "Mars Star—"  
"Save it", the man said, cutting her off, "Save your power for when it is really needed. You will soon see the error of your mistake though, I assure you. Don't think this is the last time we'll meet Sailor Mars"

He disappeared in a flash of black. Rei's eyes shined in the moonlight as she watched the spot where the man had stood.

_Who was he?_

* * *


	2. Weird Behavior and a Vision

Well, I don't do this that often, but I decided to update early in hopes of getting more reviews, so...yeah. oh, and because I didn't say it in the first chapter**: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.** That settled, on with the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**- Weird Behavior and A Vision

"Rei? Rei?"

"And you guys call me spacey"  
"Rei, snap out of it!"  
"Hey Rei, you in there?"  
"Leave this to me you guys. _REI!_"

_That_ certainly got her attention. Rei jumped a mile and whirled around, surprised, shocked, and a little mad at the sudden bump of reality.

"Told ya", Serena grinned and gave Lita, Mina, and Amy a thumbs up.

"What you want?" Rei asked a little rudely, standing up. She'd been trying to think, and they had completely ruined it.

"Check the attitude", Lita informed her, "We just came to see if you were okay"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she shot back harshly, grabbing a broom and continuing with her chores.

"Well Chad told us your grandpa wasn't doing too well--"  
"Well Chad has a big mouth", Rei snapped, cutting Amy off.

"Hey, what's your problem huh Rei?" Lita asked suddenly, "We came over to help you, and you're giving us complete attitude about it, what gives?"

"Nothing", Rei said, exasperated, "I wish you guys would just stop asking me what's wrong already!"

"Not until you tell us the truth", Mina jumped in, "We understand if you're worried about your grandfather, anyone would be, given the circumstances, really"  
"We're here if you need us Rei", Serena added, "Come on, we're your friends, you can tell us what's wrong, you know that right?"  
"Get off my back you guys!" she snapped, whirling around, "I realize you mean good, but hear me loud and clear: nothing is wrong. Now would you please stop asking?"

Even Lita backed off a little. Rei had gotten snappy before, sure, but never like this. Serena gave Rei a weird look, and finally said, "Okay, Rei, if you're sure. Just remember, we're here for you if you need us. Come on guys, lets get out of here and let Rei do her work"

Murmurs of agreement followed her words and Mina and Amy both turned to follow Serena down to the bus stop. Lita lingered for a few moments, glaring at Rei, before taking off after them. _Pests_, Rei thought bitterly as she returned to her sweeping, _No matter how many times and ways I tell them to get lost, they still insist on hanging around trying to break into my life and learn what isn't any of their business!_

Rei's grip on the broom handle was so tight she was sure it would be snapped in two. _Chill out Rei_, she told herself, _They're just being themselves, I guess I don't really blame them for begin worried. It still isn't any of their business_

She shook her head. She had a lot on her mind, if there was anyone she could talk to, it would be the other Sailor Scouts, so why hadn't she said anything when she had the chance?

"Hey Rei", she jumped and whirled around, broom held, ready to strike.

"Whoa, hey, chill out!" Chad jumped backwards, his hands held up in defeat.

"Sorry", she relaxed and smiled a little at the freaked out look on Chad's face, "What's wrong?"  
"Just wanted to see if you wanted me to take over the sweeping", he said, "You seem a bit out of it"

"Do I?" she forced a laugh, "It's fine, Chad, I'm almost done anyway"

He shrugged and turned away, "Well if you're sure…"  
"Definitely", she said with a nod, "Actually, I'm done, but thanks for the offer. I'll be in my room if you need me Chad, I just want to grab something real quick"

She took off before Chad could say another word, _He's another nosy one_, she thought bitterly, _why can't everyone just mind their own business?_

She flopped down on her bed with a sigh.

_You've got a dark power hidden deep inside you…_

Her eyes snapped open. _Who was that guy?_ She thought, _What'd he want anyway? What dark power? Last time I checked I was a Sailor Scout, Sailor Scouts are not forces of evil, they're forces of good, so what kind of dark power could I possibly have inside me? This is all way too confusing_

* * *

"She was way harsh", Lita said angrily as she stormed down the street, "What's her problem anyway?"  
"Give her a break Lita", Mina said, "Rei's just worried about her grandfather, that's all"  
"So she has to take it out on us does she?" Lita shot back.

"Let's just let her be", Amy suggested, "Give her some time on her own, you know?"

"I'd rather find out what what's bothering her, really", Lita said, "She's really starting to get on my nerves"

"Come on Lita", Mina said, "I say we go with Amy's plan and just give Rei a break for now. Hey, with no more Sailor Scout business, shouldn't be hard should it?"

* * *

_No_, Lita found herself thinking later, _Avoiding Rei wouldn't be that hard with no more Sailor Scout things going on. But she's still my friend, and I still want to find out what's bothering her_

She grabbed her jacket from her bed and made her way out the door. She knew the others would be mad at her, after all, they'd agreed to leave Rei be, but she was driving herself nuts thinking about everything. She wrapped her jacket tightly around her as the wind picked up, and pulled herself down the street to Rei's temple. She knew the others would be mad if they found out she was doing the exact opposite of what they all agreed to do. It wasn't too late to just turn around and go home, she supposed…

"Rei?" she knocked carefully in the temple door, "Rei, you home? Open up, it's Lita"  
The door slid open and Rei stepped out, looking confused, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing", Lita said, surprised, "Why does something have to be wrong for me to come visit you?"  
"Just wondering", she said, "So what's up?"  
"Well…" Lita said hesitated, "I was just wondering…I mean, I know you said nothing's wrong, but you really seem to be distracted about something, especially earlier, you seemed really out of it, I was just wondering if you were okay, we're all pretty worried"

"Look, Lita", Rei said after a minute, "I know you're just concerned, but really, nothing's wrong"  
"You sure?"

"Yes", she leaned against a wall and sighed, her eyes closed, "Take a chill pill, and tell the others to do the same, k? It's like I said before, nothing's wrong, so don't worry"

"But we _do_ worry Rei", Lita pointed out, "You're friend, and if something's wrong, you should tell us"  
"There's nothing to tell you though", Rei said, smiling, "Come on Lita, worrying isn't you"

"Okay…" Lita nodded, unsure, "But look, Rei, if something is wrong, you can always tell us"

"Don't worry Lita", Rei said nodding," If anything _was_ wrong, I'd tell you"

* * *

_Flashes of light, screaming, and her name…_

_Rei…Rei…_

"Rei? Wake up Rei!"

"Ah!" Rei shot up in bed, confused and shaken to the core, "What's going on?"

"Rei?" Rei looked around, confused.

"Oh, Chad, it's you"  
"You okay?" Chad asked, "You were yelling in your sleep"  
"I was?" she asked, "Was I yelling anything, er...in particular?"  
"Nope, just yelling", he said, shaking his head, "You okay?"  
"Fine, just fine", she said, throwing the covers off, "If you'll excuse me Chad…"

"Yea, sure…" he said. She barely noticed as she made her way down the hall to the main part of the temple. She was too lost in her thoughts. _It doesn't make any sense_, she thought bitterly, _My dreams have to mean something, right? All dreams mean something, don't they? Even meatball head Serena's dreams mean something, after all, so whatever I'm dreaming about has to mean something. Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe I'm just stressed. Yea, stressed is always a possibility, It can't mean anything to big, maybe I'm just worrying over nothing. Yea, it's probably nothing. Still, a quick fire reading never hurt anyone right?_

She opened the temple door and stepped in. It was so peaceful in there, she loved it. She lit a fire and waited for it to really get going. _Okay_, she thought, _Think, what would be good for trying to uncover this mystery then?_

"Deeper thoughts of the human mind, reveal your secrets", she muttered.

_It has to mean something_

"Reveal your secrets…"  
_Why is it bugging me so much?_

"Deeper thoughts of the human mind…"  
_Maybe I'm on a wild goose chase_

"Tell me your secrets…"  
_Maybe I really am going insane_

"Oh great sacred flame…"

_Of course, I could just be_ driving _myself insane_

"Show me the secrets of the human mind…"

_I'm not going to get anywhere like this, maybe I should just go back to bed_

_Crack!_

Her eyes snapped open. Images were appearing in the fire. She saw…herself…she was with four other people…the Sailor Scouts, but something was wrong, she could tell. She focused harder, trying to pull the images to view. "Reveal your secrets…"

But the images were starting to fade…

"No!"

Too late. The images died as the fire cracked again. Rei leaned back, exhausted, _Almost…_

She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and leaned back on the temple floor, _What could these dreams possibly mean?_

She shook her head hopelessly. Maybe the dreams would go away. She hoped they would anyway.

* * *


	3. A New Path

**Chapter 3**- A New Path

"Rei? Rei!" Rei jumped a mile as Mina started shaking her shoulder, "Wake up!"

She gave Mina a dirty look as she sat up, "I fell asleep? Oops"  
"You know, it's usually Serena who gives us problems", Amy pointed out, "But she's staying awake, is something wrong?"  
"No", she shook her head vigorously, "Nothing, don't worry about it you guys"

"Are you sure?" Serena pressed, "You're not the one who's supposed to fall asleep, after all"

"Look, I was up late doing a fire reading", Rei said, "I'm just a little tired, lay off all right?"  
"Okay, okay", Serena said, holding her hands up in defeat, "Give us a break, we'll leave alone about it"  
"That's all I ask", Rei nodded, grabbing her book and hiding behind it to avoid her friend's glares.

"I don't get Algebra!" Serena started whining, "When are we ever going to use Algebra in real life anyway?"  
"Serena, real life doesn't exist for you", Rei said distantly, "So I wouldn't worry"

She didn't have to look over her book to know Serena was sticking her tongue out her. Mina giggled and pushed Rei's book out of the way, "You do realize you're reading _your_ Algebra book, right?"  
Of course she hadn't, "Of course I did. Never hurts to read a few numbers, right?"  
"Yea right", Mina shook her head and smiled, "At this rate we're never going to get anything done"

"No kidding", Lita said, scribbling in her notebook, "But who can focus, huh?"

Serena shrugged and turned her book sideways, "I know I can't focus"  
"Serena the only thing you can focus on is a cream puff", Rei said, putting down her Math book, "Don't over-stress yourself now"  
"Ooohhh, can it Rei!" Serena shouted, jamming her book into her bag, "No one asked you!"

"Well, that's too bad", Rei said, "because I'm going to give you my opinion whether you like it or not, sorry"

"No you're not!"  
"Not really, no"

"Okay you two, that's enough", Amy said, "We have to get _some_ studying done before the day is over"

"Or the week", Mina added as she returned to her science book.

"Yea", Lita laughed, "Come on, lets get back to work"

"Okay", Rei and Serena said at the same time.

"Rei grabbed her English book and flipped to chapter five. She was supposed to be reading it for homework for Friday, but she had fallen behind. Even now her mind wasn't on the work, but she had to at least try. What she really wanted was to put her head down and sleep. She shouldn't have stayed up so late flame reading…

_Flashes, yells, buildings erupting into flames._

_What's going on? She thought, What…_

_And again her name was being yelled, Rei…Don't…Rei…_

"Ah!" she gasped as she shot up.

"Rei?" she looked around apprehensively.

"What?"  
"That's the second time you've fallen asleep today", Lita said, packing her books away, "Why don't we get going, we can pick up the study session tomorrow and you can get some rest--"  
"No, no, it's fine", Rei said quickly, "Don't worry about it, really—"  
"I think Lita's right", Mina said, grabbing her books, "Besides, it's not like we can't study at home"  
"Right", Amy agreed, "The only reason we study here is because we know if Serena studies at home nothing will get done"  
"Er, yea, what they said, I suppose", Serena said, "Anything to get out of here, actually, I'm sick of studying"

"Guys", Rei said, "It's fine, if you want to stay--"  
"It's also fine to leave", Lita pointed out, "See you guys later"

"Get some sleep Rei", Mina said as she left, "See ya"  
"See you in school tomorrow Serena", Amy said, "Bye Rei"  
"Bye…", Rei said distantly.

"I'll see you later Rei", Serena said, standing up. She made her way over to the door, but didn't open it.

"The door won't open on it's own you know", Rei pointed out.

"I don' expect it to", she said, whirling around, "Look Rei…You know you can always talk to us, right?"  
"Lita's said the same thing a million times", Rei said snappishly.

"Well, all right", Serena said, turning back to the door, "See you tomorrow then"  
_How can I talk to you? _Rei thought as the door shut, _When I don't know what to talk about?_

She packed her own school books away, not really noticing what she was doing. _Maybe Lita's right_, she thought, yawning, _Falling asleep twice during one study session…I just need a good night's sleep. Maybe_ that _will help me shake off these dreams_

She sighed and flopped down on the floor, leaning back with her eyes closed. A break. That was what she needed. Her eyes snapped open. _I don't need a break!_ She thought, outraged at the very thought, _I need to know what these dreams mean! I know they're the answer to it all, I know it!_

She stood up and took off to the temple.

* * *

"Seriously, you guys call _me_ a space-head?" Serena asked, taking a lick of her ice cream. 

"I know, it's super weird", Lita agreed, "I never would have thought _Rei_ would be the kind of person to space out"  
"I just said that!" Serena said, nearly dropping her ice cream cone.

"I know", Lita said with shrug, finishing up the last of her own cone, "I was just agreeing"  
"Oh"

The two were at a loss for conversation. They had invited Mina and Amy along for an ice cream, but Amy had wanted to get more studying done, and Mina had chores to do at home, so Lita and Serena had gone out on their own. They had also considered asking Rei, but the thought quickly diminished when they remembered why they had left the study session in the first place. Serena sighed and finished off her own cone. "It's so weird", she said after a minute, "Rei has always been a bit…well, off, but this just isn't something I wouldn't expect from her. She's never been like this. You know…"

"Secretive and distant?" Lita guessed, "Yea, I hear ya"

The two looked at each other and shrugged. _This_, Serena concluded, _is the one thing the Sailor Scouts can't solve. We've faced monsters, demons, and the end of the world (several times) but we can't figure out something as simple as our own friend. Weird_

"After everything we've been through", Lita said, as though reading Serena's thoughts, "We can't help one person. We've saved the world and yet we can't save our friend. Talk about strange"  
"My thoughts exactly"

Lita stirred her straw around in her almost empty soda. Neither of the girls knew what to do. And it was driving them both completely nuts. "What _can_ we do?" Lita said suddenly, "Rei doesn't want to tell us what's wrong and that's that. We'll just have to wait until the time is right, and get her to tell us then"

"Is that wise?"  
"Do we have any other choice?"

* * *

"Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Sun, Rock…"  
Rei was once again in front of the fire, chanting 

"Elements, unite, elements, become one…"  
She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been in the temple chanting. It'd been late afternoon when she had started, and it was pitch black outside now, so it had to have been awhile  
"Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Sun, Rock…"

Every time she came close to an answer it slipped away

"Sacred fire, unite with the elements, tell me the meaning of these dreams…"

A little more. She was close, she could tell

"Water, Fire, Earth…wait, what's that?"  
There! Just as she had expected, she had it! Images were dancing in the flames. Someone…someone attacking four others…her friends, the Sailor Scouts…but something was wrong, she could tell…who was that attacking them?

"No way!" she screamed in realization, "Impossible!"

The images died away as quickly as they had appeared. And Rei didn't care. "No…" she said, shaken, "No, no, it's not possible. It isn't possible"  
_You have a great dark power hidden deep inside you…_

"I do not!" she cried, "You're wrong!"

_I'm talking. To myself_, she thought, _I _am_ pathetic_  
She had to do more digging. Had to find the answer. Had to learn whether or not, maybe once, the sacred fire was wrong. She had to.

* * *

"Ooohhh", Serena groaned as she dragged herself down the street, "I _so_ don't wanna go over Rei's, it's not fair. It's such a nice day out, and I'm going to be spending it studying. Maybe I can talk the girls into spending the study time outside. Hmn, I hope Rei is in a better mood and hopefully not as insulting"  
She sighed and cast a downward look at the ground. _Would someone please cast me a line?_

"Hey", she said suddenly, looking up, "That's Rei. Hey, Rei!"

She took off down the street after her friend. "Rei!"

_Why isn't she answering me?_ Serena thought, _What'd I do this time, I haven't seen her since yesterday for heavens sake!_

"Hey!" she said angrily, grabbing Rei by the shoulder, "You ignoring me or something?"  
"Huh?" she looked around, "Oh, hey Serena"  
"Running late Rei?" she asked grinning.  
"No, not---" she yawned widely, "Not really, I mean, I got out a little late, but that's it…"  
"You okay Rei?" Serena pressed, giving the girl a weird look, "You look exhausted"  
"No, I'm f-fine", her last word was cut off by another yawn.

"Well you don't look fine", Serena pressed.

"Mind your own business Serena", Rei said, pushing her away, "Back off"

"Okay, fine", Serena said quickly, "Lets just head over to your place already, if you're still up for studying, I mean"

"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I'm not sure, I mean, I'm never up for studying", Serena pointed out.

"Yea, but the difference between you and me is you're lazy", Rei said tiredly.

"Yea, well, I, uh…" Serena stuttered, lost for words.

"You see my point then", she said with a laugh, "Come on, lets get going"

_I am not lazy_, Serena thought bitterly as the two took off down the street together, _I'm just…academically challenged. Yea, that's good_

"So, Serena, going to spend another study session sleeping?" Rei asked interestedly.

"The thought crossed my mind", she said with a shrug.

"You're never going to get anything done at that rate", Rei scolded, "I don't want to see your next test grade"  
"I don't want to see my next test, period", Serena said with a sigh, "Say, Rei, can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot"  
"Well, I know you've said a million times, nothing", Serena started off carefully, "But I really want to know…what's wrong? It isn't like you to pull all-nighters fire reading and stuff, if nothing's wrong. You can tell me, you know"

-0-0-0-

"You can tell me, you know"

Rei looked around at Serena. She was a good friend, and a good person, deep down. But she was nosy to. "It's nothing", she said defensively, "I just…needed a little reassurance on something"  
"You look like you were up for half the night"  
"Or the whole night", she said without thinking.

"The _whole_ night?.!" Serena screeched, "What do ya mean, the whole night?.!"  
"The flame reading just took a little longer than I expected it to", she said, "Before I knew it, it was morning"  
"So you haven't slept?" Serena pushed, "At _all_?"

"It's no big deal", she said, trying to wave it off. Serena wouldn't hear of it though.

"Rei, you can't keep not sleeping", she said angrily, "It's not good for you"  
"Neither is half the stuff you eat, but it doesn't stop you", Rei shot back.

"That's beside the point", Serena said, "Rei, I know something's wrong, please, you have to talk to me"  
They were nearing the temple.

"I told you, it's nothing", Rei said, "Come on Serena, just give me a break—"

She stopped short and pulled back, feeling dizzy. "Rei?" Serena turned around to face her, "You okay?"

"Course", she said, shaking her head to clear it, "I'm fine, really…"  
"You look pale", Serena said, grabbing her shoulder, "Maybe you should sit down or something"

"It's fine", Rei repeated, shaking Serena off, "Come on, we're almost to the temple, lets go—"

She stopped as a dizzy spell once again overtook her. "Rei?" Serena sounded really worried now, "Rei are you okay?"

"Yea", she muttered, "Quit worrying Serena"

"Well I'm sorry", she said snippishly, "But I do worry"  
"Well don't", Rei said as her head cleared, "Lets get going, Mina, Lita, and Amy are probably already waiting"

It turned the others _were_ waiting, and they were pretty mad that Serena and Rei showed up late. Serena apologized over and over, but Rei simply gave them a muttered "sorry" before getting to work.

"I have a Math test tomorrow", Mina said as she looked over some Math problems, "I don't need to know percents to know I'm going to fail"

"Don't think that way Mina", Amy said, "You never know, you could still pass"  
"Yea right", Mina scoffed, "X equals five times two divided ten to the fifth. What does X equal? Who can figure that out for heavens sake!"

"One", Amy said without looking up from her book. Mina gave her a scathing look.

"Forget it"

Are you doing Math or English?" Serna asked, "X is a letter, not a number!"  
"That's Algebra", Mina said, scribbling some more notes down, "Not that I like it"

Lita snickered as she went over her own work, "If you ask me it's all mumbo jumbo", she shrugged carelessly, "Not that it matters, we gotta do what we gotta do"

"Yea", Mina nodded, "That's how it is"

Rei rolled her eyes, _They're a circus act_, she thought, annoyed, _Now where is my notebook?_

"Hey Rei", Mina said suddenly, "I saw Chad on my way to school today, he was running some errands for your grandfather"  
"So?" Rei asked, uninterested.

"So, he said you were up late", she said in an accusing tone, "Flame Reading"

That caught the other girls attention, even Serena, who had already second-guessed her first thoughts.

"Are you kidding?" Lita asked, "Rei, you said you'd sleep last night!"  
"And I did", Rei said defensively, "Sort of"

"Sort of?" Amy said, "Rei, did you sleep, or didn't you?"  
"That depends", she grumbled, twiddling her pencil between her fingers, "How much did Chad tell you?"  
"He said he went to bed at one in the morning", Mina explained, "And you were still going strong with the chanting"

"Um", she fidgeted uncomfortably, "I went to bed a little while after that", she finally said, lying through her teeth.

"How come you've been up so late?" Amy asked, "Huh?"

"No reason", she said, trying to shrug off the interrogation, "Just a little flame reading"

"A little?"

"Look, it's nothing", Rei said, annoyed, "Drop it, all right, we're here to study, not come down on me, what are you, my watch dogs?"

"Funny", Serena said, "Besides, I'd rather talk to you, not study"

"Well", Rei said, grabbing her Science book, "That makes one of us"

Amy giggled, "Rei's right though, we did come here to study, so lets get to work"

"Okay", Mina and Lita nodded. Serena made her "I don't wanna" face, and picked up her English book, and Rei stayed hidden behind her Science book. She wasn't really studying, but it was a good reason to keep from talking to her friends. It was pretty boring work, just sitting there pretending to read, so tempting to fall asleep…no, she shook her head, stay awake Rei. She rubbed her eyes and tried to mask a yawn. She didn't want the others to think she was over tired, or she'd be getting the third degree again…

_I told you I'd be back_  
_Her head snapped around. She was no longer in her room with her Science book clutched in her hands. Where she was though? She had no idea. What'd someone do? She thought, Drop a vat of black paint?_

_It was pitch black, as though it were the dead of midnight. And she knew she'd heard a voice…_

_Who's there?" she cried, "What do you want?"_

_Let the powers of darkness over rule you…_

_Huh? Rei thought, "What's that supposed to mean?.!" She yelled, "Show yourself, whoever you are!"_

_There's a great darkness in you Rei, let it out…_

_'This is just a dream!" she yelled, "It has to be!"_

_Wrong , it's very real_

_Rei's hands curled into fist, "Who are you?.!"_

_Submit to the darkness…_

_"Not on your life!" Rei yelled, "Now tell me who you are!"_

_If you will not surrender, than prepare to be destroyed!  
"What?" Rei said, taken back, "Ah!" she jumped backwards as a whip lashed out at her, "What's going on?" she jumped out of the way as another whip lashed at her, and suddenly felt something grab her around the leg and screamed as she was thrown backwards. This isn't real, she reminded herself, you're dreaming, you can control it, come on, wake up!_

_Say goodnight, Sailor Brat! She gasped as a wave of dark energy rose above of her, waiting to envelope her and destroy her…  
"No!"_

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Ie!" Serena shrieked as she was thrown backwards.

"Serena!" Rei cried, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No problem", Serena sat up, rubbing her head, "I needed to take a trip anyway"

"You okay?" Lita asked Serena as she made her way back to the table they were sitting around.

"Fine", Serena said, grabbing her book, "Never better"

"What about you Rei?" Mina said, "That must have been some dream you had, you look shaken up pretty bad"  
"Was it a vision?" Amy added.

"It was nothing", Rei said, pushing herself away from the table, "I'll be right back"  
She couldn't get out of there and away from the accusing looks of her friends faster if she tried. She bustled down the hallway, still shaking. Lately her nightmares had just been flashes of light, obviously something was coming, or she wouldn't have been having dreams like this. It was all too weird. And what about the flame reading? She definitely hadn't liked the results of that, they'd really freaked her out. If she'd read the fire right…no, no, it wasn't possible! She would never…no!

She grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and dampened it, rubbing it on her head. The cold cloth felt good against her hot forehead, but it wasn't enough to shake herself of everything that she had seen in her dreams. She sighed and dropped the washcloth in the sink. _This is too much_, she thought, _I knew life would get harder as I got older, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind_

She leaned against the wall. Her head was starting to pound in the worst way. _Maybe I should tell the others to go home_, she thought, _Then I could try and take a nap. Or I could do another flame reading. Yea…a flame reading would be great. If I tell the others what I want to do though, they'll start in on the questioning again. I'll just tell them I want to take a nap. Yea, that works, they don't have to know I'm lying. Right. So that's what I'll say, I'm can get away with it, I'm sure_

Plan set, she made her way back to her room. "Hey guys", she said as easily as she could when she walked in, "Would it be okay if we cut the session short for today?"  
"Okay?" Serena asked, "_Okay?_ Of course it would be!"

"Sure thing Rei, I don't mind", Lita said, standing up, "Is everything okay?"  
"Yea", she said, shrugging, "Just…want to catch up on some sleep, that's all"  
"Okay", Mina nodded, grabbing her bag, "Fine with me, I gotta book it anyway, I have chores to do at home. See you guys later"  
"Oh yea, my mom wanted me to clean my room", Serna said, standing up, "Probably for the best anyway cutting the session down, it'll give me time to come up with a reason for why I didn't clean my room. Bye"

"I'll probably just keep studying", Amy shrugged, "But it'll be easier to do without Serena whining every two seconds I suppose"

"Am I the only one with nothing to do?" Lita asked, "I suppose I could just keep studying myself"  
"It's a thought", Rei shrugged, "See ya later"  
"Bye", Lita said as the door shut behind her. Rei waited for a few minutes to be sure her friends were really gone, and made her way down to the temple.

* * *

"I knew it!" Lita hissed, "I knew she was lying!" 

"Why would she lie to us?" Amy asked.

"To get us off her back, of course", Mina said, obviously disgusted, "There's something going on with her, and she doesn't want to tell us about it. Fine, we'll just watch the flame reading and see what happens"  
"Good idea", Serena nodded, "Think we can get back inside though?"

"No problem, Chad and Grandpa aren't anywhere near here", Lita said, "Lets go"

The girls slipped back in and hurried down to the temple. They had solid proof now that Rei was hiding something from them. Now all they needed was to figure out _why_.

Lita carefully nudged the door to the temple open and peeked in. Rei was sitting in front of the fire, already deep in chant. "What's she muttering?" Serena asked, "I can't understand a thing she's saying"  
"It doesn't matter", Lita said, "What matters is why she's chanting it. Why did she need to do a flame reading so bad that she lied to us to get rid of us?"

"It's gotta be big", Amy said, kneeling down and peaking into the temple as well, "Why wouldn't she tell us though, that I don't understand"

"Sh", Mina said, "Listen"

"Sacred fire, reveal to me the meaning of these dreams", Rei was muttering, "Tell me what they mean"  
"Dreams?" Serena whispered, "What dreams?"  
"Duh, the nightmares she's been having", Mina shot back.

"Shush", Lita said. Rei was watching the fire, a rapt look of attention on her face. The look was wiped away by shock, "No!" she cried, "It's wrong, it has to be! Please…"

"What do you think she saw?" Amy whispered, "She looks scared"

"I don't—" Lita broke off with a gasp as Rei stood up, "Lets book!"

The girls stumbled up and fell over one another. "Gah!" Serena cried quietly, "Lita you're on my leg!"  
"Amy's on my arm"  
"Mina's on my ankle!"  
"Well Serena's on my hand, and it's falling asleep!"

Lita twisted around to look at to look over at Rei. She was done cleaning up in the temple, and was getting ready to leave. But something wasn't right. The floor…it looked as though something were sparking on the floor…  
"Rei look out!"  
Too late! Black energy sprang out of the floor, wrapped itself around Rei. "What's going on?" she yelled, panicked.

"Rei!" the girls quickly untangled themselves, but no matter how fast they moved, Rei was still in trouble. "Hey!" she yelled, "Stop! Ah!"  
She screamed in pain as the energy started shocking her. "Rei!" Lita finally pulled herself off the ground and rushed into the room, "Hang on!"

"Lita don't!" Amy yelled. Before she had time to think, Lita had plowed into Rei and knocked her out of the force field.

"Lita, Rei!" Serena ran into the room and knelt down next to the girls, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine", Lita said, "I'm not sure about Rei though…"

But she was already starting to stir, "Ow…"

"You okay?" Mina asked as she and Amy came in.

"Yea", she pushed herself up wearily, "Go out for football Lita, you'd make a great quarterback"  
Lita laughed, "Sorry"

"No big"

"What was that anyway?" Amy asked, "Do you know Rei?"  
"Not a clue", she muttered, rubbing her head, "I thought you guys went home"

"Aren't you happy we didn't now?" Mina asked, offering her a hand to get up.

"Yea", she admitted, pushing herself up.

"So what was the fire reading for?" Amy asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nothing"  
"You said you were going to take a nap", Mina pointed out.

"I know, I know", she said, "I just…wanted to do a quick reading, that's all. Really guys, it's fine, I wouldn't worry yourselves over it or anything"

"You sure?"  
"Yea", she nodded and smiled, "That's enough fire reading for one day though, I suppose. I think I'll really take a nap this time"

"Good idea", Lita laughed, "You sure you're okay?"  
"Yea", Rei nodded again, "Go on, I'll be fine"  
Lita exchanged looks with the other three scouts, and they came to a silent agreement. "All right", she said, "We'll see you tomorrow Rei"

* * *

Rei rolled over in her bed and sighed. Tired as she was, she could not for the life of her sleep. Too much on her mind. _What could it have been?_ She thought over and over, _What happened?_

The thoughts had been haunting her all day. She had spent most of the afternoon in her room, mulling over her thoughts, leaving mostly to help her grandfather. Now she was laying in bed, once again mulling. _This is ridiculous_, she thought, throwing her blankets off, _I need some air_

She wrapped her jacket tightly around her shoulders and started down the street. It was a cold sort of night, but the air whipping through her hair felt good. It cleared her head a little, giving her room to think. Sort of. She had a lot of things to think about. Like the visions in the fire. They had her completely shaken in the worst way.

"The future scares you, does it?" her head snapped around and she saw a man standing in front of her. She knew that voice…  
"What do you want?" she asked, "Leave me alone already!"

"My name is Kejano", he said, answering her other unasked question, "And I want you"  
"What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to introduce you to your true destiny"  
"What?" Rei asked, confused, "Destiny? I'm Sailor Mars, my destiny is to stop evil, what else would it be?"

"You are more than Sailor Mars", Kejano said, "You are Mars Shadow"  
"And", Rei said, "Just what is that?"  
"Not what, who", Kejano corrected.

"Whatever!" Rei snapped, "What's this Mars Shadow got to do with me?"  
"The dark power deep inside you", Kejano said, stepping forward, "You can release it, you'd be more powerful than you'll ever be as just plain Sailor Mars"

"I don't believe you", Rei said defensively, "Get lost creep"  
"Oh really?" he stepped closer to her, and held is hand up. There was a flash of black, and suddenly Rei was seeing memories she had forgotten existed.

_"Just apologize already so she'll stop that awful crying"_  
_"I'm not apologizing to anyone, especially not her"_  
_These are your friends?_ Kejano's voice said in her head, _They don't seem to be on your side at all_

_That was just one time…_  
_They don't respect you either, do they?_ He pushed, _How long have you been telling your friends to leave you alone, and still they push and bother you_

Her and Serena did fight a lot…and the others did seem to take Serena's side more than hers…was it possible…did she really not have any friends?  
"You see the truth then?" Kejano's voice brought her back to reality, "Can you really call them your friends"  
"No…" Rei said distantly. The truth was starting to come, "No! They're no friends of mine"

"Release the darkness in your heart", Kejano said silkily, "Let it out, get your revenge, take your revenge on the pitiful girls you call your friends, and the rest of this pathetic city"  
Images and angry thoughts were filling Rei's mind. _Yes…_ she thought, _That's it…_

"Mars Shadow", she heard Kejano say from a distance, "Welcome"

* * *

And...yeah. Review and say how bad it was 


	4. A New Enemy

**Chapter 4- **A New Enemy

"Another day of studying", Serena grumbled as she, Lita, Mina, and Amy made their way over to the temple.

"I want to see how Rei's doing", Amy said, "I hope she's okay"  
"We'll see, there she is", Mina said, pointing. She was out on the porch, sweeping.

"She never stops", Serena said, "Hey Rei!"

She turned around, "Oh. Hey"  
"Hey yourself, how are you?" Lita asked.

"Fine", she went back to her sweeping.

"Um, I hate to break into your chores, but we have to study Rei", Amy pointed out mildly.

"No"  
This caught them by surprise, "What?"

"I said no!" Rei whirled around, her eyes flashing, "Or are you just to thick to get it through your head?"  
"Hey, attitude check girl", Lita said, "what's gotten into you?"  
"Four really annoying girls", she shot back, "Get lost"

"Rei!" Serena said in surprise, "What's wrong with you? Is it about what happened yesterday?"  
"Of course not, I'm over that", she said, going back to her sweeping, "Now get lost. Before I call the cops"  
"Rei, we're your friends--"  
"You aren't any friends of mine"  
"Hey!" Lita said angrily, "What's wrong with you huh? We're here being friendly and you're blowing us off and threatening to call the cops? So why don't you tell us right now: _what's wrong?_"

"Do you always have to be so snoopy Lita?" Rei asked furiously, "If I have to tell you to beat it one more time you'll be sorry. Get going before I make you"  
"Fine", Lita said. She was breathing hard, as though she had been running, "Lets go you guys. Call us when you've gotten your attitude fixed Rei"

* * *

Rei smirked at the retreating backs of her so-called friends, _pathetic, all of them_

She propped the broom against a wall and made her way to her room. _Now for the real fun_, she thought, _Orders are orders. And my orders are to make myself known to the Sailor Scouts. Too bad I can't just destroy them right now_

She looked around. Chad was taking care of her grandfather. She had plenty of time. _Wakey, wakey time Sailor Brats_, she thought with a smirk.

* * *

"What was wrong with her?" Mina kept asking as they made their way down the street, "She was acting like a total jerk!"

"We were there Mina, you don't have to tell us", Serena pointed out.

"I know, but really", Mina said angrily, "Why would Rei treat us like that?"  
"Well I—" Lita's words were cut out by a deafening _bang_.

"What was that?" Serena asked, whirling around.

"It came from the downtown area", Amy said, "Do you think we should transform?"

"Better safe the sorry", Lita said, "Lets hit it you guys!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Serena exclaimed, "Someone's been redecorating"  
Most of the downtown shopping area was completely burnt. "Charcoal", Mina commented, kneeling down and picking a charred rock, "Who could have done this?"  
"Whoever it is", Amy said, "I'm sure they're long gone"  
"Think again Mercury!"  
Four heads swiveled around to the roof of an unburned building. A person was standing on top of it, smirking down at them. "Who are you?" Serena asked, "Did you do this?"  
"Don't ever let anyone call you stupid Sailor Moon", the girl said with a smirk, "They'd be way off"

She jumped off the building and landed lightly in front of them. _Pretty agile_, Mina thought. "Just who are you?" Lita asked, "What'd you do this for?"  
"I have orders to follow", she said lightly. There was something so familiar about her to Mina, she just couldn't lay a finger on it.

"Who are you?" Mina repeated Lita's unanswered question. What was so familiar about this girl? She just couldn't figure it out. Her outfit looked a lot like their Sailor Uniforms, except for the fact that it was all black. She had long, wavy black hair, all pulled off to one side. If Mina didn't know any better, she'd say this person was…

"My name is not really important", the girl broke through Mina's thoughts, "But you can just call me Shadow. For now"  
"Why did you do this?" Serena asked, "How could you do this? You could have hurt someone!"  
"That was the point", the girl-Shadow- smirked, "Or is your head to thick to comprehend that?"  
"Enough talking!" Lita cried, "If you came here to fight, then lets fight!"  
"You'll eat those words Jupiter", Shadow said, smirking that same, vicious smirk. She jumped into the air faster than any of them could follow, "Lets turn up the heat", she called down to them. A stream of fire shot down at them, slamming the grounds right at the girl's feet.

"Aaahhhh!" they all screamed in unison as they were blown backwards. "Ouch!" Serena yelled, "That hurt!"

"Okay, that's it", Lita growled, stumbling up, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
Lightning streamed at Shadow, who dodged it as easily as if it were a feather. "No way!" Lita cried in surprise.

"Pretty light show Jupiter", Shadow sneered, "Call me when you're ready for a real fight"

"I'll give you a fight", Mina said, jumping up, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
A chain of hearts streamed towards Shadow, and wrapped itself around her ankle. "Gotcha", Mina smirked and yanked at the chain, pulling the dark girl down.

"Very good Venus", Shadow said, smirking, "Now watch this"

She lit the chain on fire. "Ow!" Mina yanked back, holding her now slightly burnt hand. _Who_ is _this person?_ She thought furiously, _This is turning into one painful job!_  
"Is that all you little girls have got?" Shadow asked, jumping down lightly to face them, "That has to be the most pathetic display I've ever seen"

"Who are you?" Amy asked, "What do you want?"  
"I already told you who I was", she answered, "and as for what I want…don't worry, you'll see soon. Obviously you're not ready for a real battle", she added, "Call me when you can actually fight. So long for now Sailor Babies"

She disappeared into thin air.

"Who was she?"

* * *

"That was the perfect opportunity to destroy them", Azumi said bitterly, "And you blew it out of the water. Way to go _Shadow_"

Rei scowled heavily, "If you can do better Azumi, than be my guest. I think I beat them down pretty good for the day. Besides, what fun would it be to destroy them before they find out who I really am? Then I wouldn't get any of the credit for it"  
"That's only a matter of time", Azumi pointed out, "Sailor Moon looks like an airhead, but the other three look like quick learners"  
"Right on both accounts", Rei said carelessly.

"And that doesn't bother you?"  
"All I have to do is throw them off", she shrugged, "They're smart, but so easily distracted. And I think I threw them way off before the fight anyway. Too preoccupied with why their "friend" was treating them so badly to really focus on the fight"

"So basically your plan is to confuse them?" Azumi asked doubtfully.

"You make it sound so simple"  
"It is so simple"  
"Girls, girls, please", Kejano stepped out from the shadows, "This fighting won't get you anywhere"  
"Yes Kejano", both girls chanted at the same time, bowing.

"Azumi", Kejano addressed the short, read-haired girl icily, "Like it or not, Shadow is a part of this team, and if she helps us to defeat the Sailor Scouts, will you complain?"  
"At one time she _was_ a Sailor Scout", Azumi pointed out, "Can we trust—"  
"At one time you worked for Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom", Rei lashed out suddenly.

"Ah, but with the Moon Kingdom destroyed", Azumi said silkily, "There's no chance of me ever going back. With the Sailor Scouts still here—"  
"The Sailor Scouts", Rei cut in, "Will soon be as historic as The Moon Kingdom, don't you worry"

* * *

"Who was she?" was all Amy could think to say.

"I know what you mean", Serena said, "This is too weird"

"Where did she come from, that's what I want to know", Lita said, her eyes downcast.

"She's strong, we know that", Mina said with a nod, "We hit her with our best attacks and we might as well have been using water guns for all the good it did"  
"Shadow…" Amy said quietly. It felt like a name she should remember. For what reason, she didn't know, but she knew. She _had_ to remember it. For some reason…

"Maybe…" Serena hesitated, "Maybe we should try to talk to Rei again?"  
"For what?" Lita snapped, "So she can give us attitude and treat us like enemies?"

"Good point", Serena said with a sigh. They had a new enemy, a Scout who was mad at them, and then everyday life stress. There was no way this could get any worse.

* * *

As always, review to say how bad it was 


	5. A Fight and an Idea

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**- A Fight and an Idea

"Who could Shadow be though?" Serena said, "It's weird, I've never seen a villain quite like her before"  
"How's she any different from the millions of other bad guys you've fought?" Darien asked curiously.

"I can't put my finger on it, to tell you the truth", Serena said, "There's just something about her that sets her apart from everyone else. And it's driving me nuts, to be perfectly honest with you"  
"Was she familiar to you?"  
"No", Serena said after a second, "But Mina said she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew her from somewhere. Shadow…"

"Maybe you know a kid who's nickname is Shadow", Darien suggested, "And that's why it's so familiar to you"  
"Yea, that could be it!" Serena beamed. She knew asking Darien for help had been the right choice, she'd just known it. "Anyways", she said, trying to change the subject, "The point of this date wasn't to talk about Sailor business, it was so we could spend some time together, right?"  
"Right", recently they'd both been rather busy. Darien had a job and school to contend with, and Serena had been having a stream of tests lately, so their dates were put on hold. Now that the girls couldn't study at Rei's anymore though, and Darien finally got a day off, Serena had wiggled out of a study session to get a date with him. So far all they had talked about was their new enemy, but now seemed like a perfect time to intervene.

"How's your new job been going?" Serena asked, stirring the ice in her soda.

"Not bad really, and surprisingly", he answered, "I didn't think I'd like it much at first, to be honest. How've your tests been?"  
"Er, lets not talk about those, shall we?" Serena said quickly.  
"Serena…"  
"I've been doing overtime studying at Rei's, that isn't the problem", Serena informed him icily, "It's just that the test are so hard and I can never remember anything, it's such a pain—"  
_Beep-Beep_

"Perfect timing", Serena muttered under her breath, grabbing her communicator, "What's up Amy?"  
"Attack downtown", Amy informed her tersely, "Get here as fast as you can!"  
"Shadow?" Serena asked at once.

"The one and only"  
"I'll be right down", she shoved her communicator back in her bag and grabbed her stuff, "I'm really sorry Darien", she said as she flung her bag over her shoulder.

"Go do what you have to", Darien said, "As a matter of fact, I think I'll join you for this fight. Lets go"

* * *

"Yah!" Mina screamed as she jumped out of the way of an oncoming fireball, "Watch it you pyromaniac!"  
"Oh you're so right", Shadow said mockingly, "I aimed too low"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" the attack came out of nowhere. But still, Shadow dodged it, turning her eyes on Lita.

"Is that all you can do?" she asked, "Boy are you weak. Take that!"

A fireball shot out of her hands, and slammed the ground right below where Lita was. "Aaahhhh!" she screamed as she was thrown backwards.

"Jupiter!" Mina and Amy yelled at the same time. They ran over to help their injured friend.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, but that girl has gotta be shot out of the picture", Lita said through gritted teeth, holding her arm tightly.

"Aw", Shadow said in a fake baby voice, landing in front of them, "Little Jupiter hurt? I can take care of that in a jiff, just hold still—"

The three girls tensed, ready for the hit…

"You won't feel a thing", Shadow assured them, "Much, anyway—"  
A red rose flew out of nowhere and hit the ground in front of Shadow. "What?" her head spun around, her eyes landing on a nearby building, "You!"  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Lita, Mina, and Amy chorused. Sure enough, there was Darien, a rose clutched in his hand. And standing next to him was…  
"Sailor Moon!"  
"So the cowardly Sailor shows her face at last", Shadow smirked, "This should be fun"  
"Why do you insist on fighting us?" Serena asked, glaring down at her.

"In this world good always wins, so if you're looking to be on the winning side", Darien added, "Than your out of luck!"

"The problem with that is", Shadow said, "I've already been on the "winning side" as you put it. It isn't all that great. Now beat it cape boy!"  
She shot a fireball at the roof, but Darien, thinking fast, grabbed Serena and jumped down. Mina took the opportunity to her advantage.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Shadow may have been quick, but being distracted was no good for her. She jumped out of the way to avoid a bad blow, but she was still hit.

"Ah!" the chain sliced her ankle, and she landed hard.

"Gotcha", Serena said, running up to join the Scouts, "Good thinking Venus"  
"All in a day's work", she said with a wink.

"You got lucky", Shadow said, stumbling up. Venus's attack had a done a number on her. The girls could tell the fight was over. For now. "This isn't the end", Shadow informed them icily, "Next time we fight I _will_ win"

She whirled on the spot and vanished.

* * *

"That looks like a bad cut Shadow", Azumi said with a fake note of concern in her voice, "Want a hand with it?"  
"Why, so you can slip in some poison?" Rei asked, wrapping a bandage around her ankle, "Take a hike Azumi"

"You slipped up big this time", Azumi sang gleefully, "No way you can fight if you're hurt!"  
"I'm not hurt", Rei informed her, standing up, "See? Good as new. The Sailor Scout mission is still mine Azumi, so don't go pawing around. Kejano gave me the job, get over it"

Your leg is sliced up bad", Azumi pushed, "I'm beginning to think you wanted to get hurt"  
"Why would I _want_ to get hurt?"  
"So Kejano would pull you down and you wouldn't have to fight your friends", she said silkily.

"You're delusional", Rei snapped, finishing wrapping up the cut and standing up, "Get over yourself"

"Who me?" Azumi said innocently.

"Gimme a break", Rei snapped, turning away, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were _jealous_"

"Jealous?" Azumi repeated scathingly, "Now who has to get over herself?"  
"Hmph", she turned to leave, "Just make sure you can keep one thing straight: this is still my mission, got it?"  
"Oh of course great Shadow", Azumi said, mock bowing.

"Funny", Rei said sarcastically, "I'm outta here. See ya"  
She whirled on the spot and disappeared. Azumi rolled her eyes as she glared at the spot where Rei had stood. _I was in charge here before she came along_, Azumi thought bitterly, _This could very well still become my mission. She hesitated one second too long fighting those Scouts. She's still got a human heart in her, and if she's like anyone else, she would never try to destroy her friends. She'll be dismissed in no time. And then it'll be my turn. It's only a matter of time_

"Basha", she snapped into the air.

"Yes, mistress?" the air said silkily. Azumi rolled her eyes. She hated it when Basha did this, but if this was what she wanted, fine.

"I want you to keep an eye on Shadow", Azumi said, "I'm sure there's still a chance she could turn on us. Make sure it happens"

"As you wish, mistress", Azumi sighed. She wasn't sure if Basha was gone yet. She'd just have to assume. _Shadow won't last here forever_, she thought, smirking, _She'll see, it'll be harder than she thinks when she realizes what fighting against her friends_ really _means_

* * *

"Man", Lita muttered, wrapping her wrist up in an ace bandage, "Didn't see that coming", she winced in pain and gingerly finished bandaging her wrist.

"You sure you're okay Lita?" Mina asked, moving over to help her.

"Fine", Lita said quickly, pulling away. She hated it when people tried to help her, she was an independent sort of person.

"That was a pretty rough fight", Amy said, "I wonder why she took off so quick"  
"Mina hit her leg pretty good", Serena pointed out "Probably figured she couldn't fight if she was hurt"  
"I wish we knew where she came from", Mina said suddenly, "Is she just some run of the mill bad girl that'll come and go, or was she sent by someone that we should worry about?"  
"That's not a bad question", Amy said, "this is something we should look into"

"Too bad Luna and Artemis aren't here", Mina said thoughtfully, "We could ask them to stake out the city, take a look around--"  
"No!" Serena yelled, "If I know those two, this whole thing is about making sure we can take care of ourselves. You know they don't completely trust us, now is our chance to prove them wrong!"

"Good point", Lita said, "All right, we handle this on our own"

"Too bad we don't know what we're handling", Amy said with a note of bitterness.

"Er…good point", Serena said, grinning sheepishly.

Mina shook her head and smiled, "Why don't we sleep on it? Lets get home, think it over, and meet again tomorrow. How does that sound to you guys?"

* * *

Serena didn't have a problem with getting home and mulling over the problem. There was one person she did have a problem with though.

"Rei!" Rei whirled around to face Serena, who was running down the street after her.

"What do you want Serena?" she snapped, "I'm a little busy"  
"I wanted to talk to you", Serena started off carefully, "About why you started hating us so much"  
"Reasons", Rei said with a shrug, "I have to go Serena, sorry. Well, now that I think about it, I'm really not"

"Rei—" Serena started to try to stop her, but suddenly caught sight of something that made her stop short, "Rei…what's wrong with your sock?"  
The girl winced and looked down at her sock. It was deep red. "Oh shoot…"

She pushed her sock down, and Serena yelped, "Rei what _happened?_"

"It's nothing", she stuttered quickly. Under her breath though, Serena heard Rei mutter, "If Azumi hadn't been distracting me I could have wrapped it better"  
"What?"  
"What?" Rei said, looking up.

"Rei, what happened to your ankle?" Serena said.

"Er…temple accident", she said lamely, "I slipped and sliced it on a sharp rock"

"A rock?" Serena said doubtfully.

"Yea", Rei said, pulling her sock up and standing, "It happens. Would you please stop giving me the third degree Serena, I can take care of myself. Good _bye_"  
She made her way down the street, and this time Serena didn't bother to stop her. _If I didn't know better_, Serena thought, _I'd say that Rei…is Shadow_

* * *

I'm gonna be honest here. _ONE_ person reviewed my last chapter. I'm beginning to wonder if the story is really worth it. I'm not saying you have to love it, even flames would be good, but _PLEASE_ review, I'm _BEGGING_ you

* * *


	6. The Truth is Out

**Chapter 6**- The Truth is Out

Serena sighed impatiently and looked at the clock. She hadn't gotten a chance to call to her friends after she got home last night, she hadn't been able to grab Lita and Amy before school started that morning, and she hadn't been able to find them at lunch. They had agreed to meet up after school though, so there was no way she could miss them. Good thing to, because she really needed to talk to them.

_Briiiiiiing!_  
"Finally!" she said under her breath. She jumped up and grabbed her bag.

_Beep-Beep_

"Now what?" she groaned, grabbing her communicator. Mina's face appeared on the screen.

"What's up Mina?" she asked as she shuffled out of her class.

"Something's going on downtown", she said, looking around, "I'm gonna go check it out"  
"Okay", Serena nodded, "I'll grab Lita and Amy and we'll meet you down there"  
"It's okay, I already called them", she shrugged, "See ya in a few"

The screen went blank. _I have a bad feeling about this_, Serena though, stowing her communicator away, _I'd better get down there quick_

She took off down the school hallway, looking around for Amy and Lita as she ran. They were nowhere to be found though. _They must have already left_, Serena thought as she ran out of the school building, _I have to get downtown, and quick! If the problem is what I think it is, I have to put an end to it. Now!_

She was running as fast as she could down the street, which for her, wasn't that fast. _Okay, so Luna's right_, she thought, panting, _I do have to work out more. I just hope I'm not too late_

* * *

"Mercury Bubbles Flash!" a stream of bubbles shot out of Amy's hands at Shadow. She smirked and dodged easily.

"Oh look, a bubble bath", she scoffed, "Call me when you're ready to really fight Mercury"

_Isn't there anyway to stop her_? Amy thought desperately, _Where's Sailor Moon, we're in trouble here!_

"I don't see you doing too great a job yourself!" Lita snapped at Shadow. It was true, all she had done so far was jump and dodge everything they shot at her. Still, Amy had the feeling that wasn't all she could do.

"You want a real fight Jupiter?" Shadow asked, "Fine, you'll be sorry. Mars Fire Ignite!"  
A giant fireball formed on her hand and shot at Lita who jumped out of the way. The fireball hit the spot where she had been standing mere seconds before.

"What in the world…" Mina said slowly, "That's Sailor Mars's attack!"  
"Very good Venus", Shadow said scathingly, "And now for the bonus—"  
"I'll give you a bonus!" Lita yelled suddenly, "Jupiter Thunder—"  
_"STOP!"_ Amy jumped a mile and looked around. Serena was standing a few feet away, double over and gasping for breath, "Don't…hurt…her", she panted.  
"Have you lost your mind?" Lita asked, "Why in the world not?"

"Rei…it's Rei!"

* * *

"Rei…it's Rei!"  
The words rang like bells in Mina's ears. "R-Rei?" she stuttered. Her head snapped around to face Shadow, who was smirking.

"Don't let anyone ever call you stupid Meatball Head", she said, "They're way off"

"It is Rei!" Lita and Amy yelled at the same time.

"What are you doing Rei?" Mina asked in shock. She couldn't believe it was their friend, their fellow Sailor Scout, who had been pounding on them this whole time.

"Just doing what I was told to do", she said, "Got a problem with that?"  
"You're fighting your friends!" Lita yelled, "How could you do this to us?"  
"It's easier than you think"

"That's not what I meant!" Lita said angrily, "We're your friends, or have you forgotten?"  
"Oh please", Rei scoffed, "You're no friends of mine"  
That stung pretty hard. _How could she do this to us?_ Mina thought, _How could she just turn us without so much as a second thought about it? And why? Why would she just leave us like this?_

"How could you say we're not no your friends?" Serena asked, her voice shaking, "After everything we've been through--"  
"That doesn't count", she said at once, "We were brought together by destiny. If we weren't Sailor Scouts none of us would have ever met, face it"

"But we're still friends…"  
"Oh please", Rei scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Serena you're even more pathetic than I thought. Why don't we just get this over with now, shall we?"

"What are you—yah!"

"Serena!" Lita, Mina, and Amy yelled at the same time as the blonde girl was blasted backwards. "Don't hurt her Rei!" Lita yelled, scrambling up.

"Why not?" Rei asked, turning to face her and the others, "Who's going to stop me? You? I don't think so. Mars Fire Ignite!"

A fireball slammed the ground in front of Lita, Mina, and Amy, and threw them backwards. Mina groaned as she pulled herself up. _Out of time_, she thought desperately, "Rei no!"

She'd turned back to Serena, "Take off the head", she said smoothly, "And the rest will fall. Say goodnight Moon Brat. Mars Fire—"

Serena cringed and tried to move away, but she was cornered.

"No!"

And then…Rei stopped. No reason, no any apparent cause. No one had tried to attack her. She'd just…frozen. A weird look overtook her face, and she fell backwards, shaking her head. "Serena, run!" Lita yelled, but the girl didn't budge. She was looking up at Rei attentively.

"Rei, are you okay?" she asked carefully. Rei's eyes snapped open and she looked around.

"Mind your own business", she snapped, "looks like we're putting a pause on this fight, don't worry though, I'll be back"  
She disappeared with a sharp _crack_.

* * *

"You blew it", Azumi said furiously, "You had the Moon girl right where you wanted her, and you backed off! What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing", Rei snapped.

"And not to mention letting them find out who are", the girl continued in a rage, "This could blow all our plans right out of the water you know. They could tell everyone who you are!"  
"If they tell anyone who I am", Rei said silkily, "I'll tell _everyone_ who they are. Simple as that"

"Do you think they'll figure that out?" Azumi asked.

"They're smarter than you think, ya know. Serena's smarter than I thought", Rei added, "Either that or she just notices things. One of the two"

"I hope you know how you're going to fix this", Azumi said accusingly, "Dear, dear, Kejano won't like this. You may even lose your job over it"  
"Don't get your hopes up", Rei snapped, standing up, "This is still my mission, don't forget that"

"And why would I?"  
"Oh give me a break", she rolled her eyes, "I know you've been nosing around, waiting for me to mess up, I'm not dumb"  
"Well you messed up big time today", she shot back, "You'll be lucky if you _don't_ get taken off the mission for it"  
"Why would you be put on?" Rei asked suddenly, "Do you know why this is my mission and not yours? Because I know more about the Sailor Scouts than you could ever hope to know. I know their strengths, weakness, and every which way to mess with their heads. I can tell you exactly how each one of them would handle a different situation. This is my job because I know the Scouts best. Don't forget that"

"Oh I would never even _think_ of forgetting something so important"  
"Get over yourself", Rei snapped, turning to leave, "I'm out of here"  
"You'd better figure out a way to remedy this situation", Azumi said, "And quick too"

Rei didn't even bother to answer. She turned to glare at Azumi and teleported away.

* * *

"Rei…" Lita said slowly, "I can't believe it. I can't believe Rei's the one that's been pushing us around the whole time, how could she?"

The girls were over at Serena's house. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts, all trying to think of reasons _why_ Rei would betray them.  
"It just doesn't make sense", Mina said suddenly, "Why, why, _why_ did she do this to us? How could she? We're supposed to be friends!"  
"Obviously she doesn't feel too friendly towards us right now", Amy said, "What could we have done?"  
"Do you think she got mad because we were snooping?" Serena asked.

"That doesn't give her the grounds to attack us", Lita said, "And besides we always snoop, that'll never change"  
"Good point"

"It has to be something", Mina said, "Maybe we should try and confront her"  
"What good will that do, she'll attack!" Serena said forcefully.

"Not if we do it out in the open, she'd blow herself out of the water as well as us", Lita said, catching on.

"Right", Mina said, standing up, "I say we go for it. What do we have to lose?"  
"A limb or five", Serena said sarcastically, standing up, "Lets go"

They made their way to the temple, discussing what they were going to say to Rei when they got there.

"No one around", Mina said as they made their way up the temple stairs, "Is that good or bad?"  
"Grandpa and Chad are still inside", Lita pointed out, "And there's Rei. Rei!"

The girl's head snapped around, a look of annoyance on her face. Lita took off down the street after her, and came to halt in front of her. Amy, Mina, and Serena caught up with her, and surrounded Rei. She was trapped. "What do you want?" she said threateningly.

"Give it a rest Rei", Lita snapped, "You wouldn't be dumb enough to start a fight in the middle of the street, would you?"  
The words caught Rei. She glared at the Sailor Scouts for a second and finally just said, "Fine. Now what do you want?"

"We want to know why one day you're our friend and the next day you're pounding us into the ground!" Lita said angrily.

"I have my reasons", she said silkily, "Now can I go?"  
"That isn't good enough", Mina said. Rei whirled around to face her.

"You're in the wrong spot Scouts", she said carefully, "You have no idea what your up against"  
"FYI Rei, we've fought all kinds of evil", Serena said.

"And we've won to", Amy added, "So if you want to start reconsider which side you're really on, now is the perfect time"  
"The tide has turned girls", Rei said, smirking, "You're in way over your heads"  
"We'll just see about that", Lita shot back, "You picked the wrong side Rei"  
"And you picked the losing side", with out another word she shoved past them and made her way down the street. They didn't try to stop her.

* * *


	7. Ideas and Jealousy

**Chapter 7**- Ideas and Jealousy

"She thinks we're on the losing side huh?" Lita said, "I'll show her, she chose the wrong girl to mess with!"

"Um, that's great Lita", Serena stuttered, "But do you mind not yelling about it, the whole schoolyard is looking at you!"

Lita looked around and saw that Serena was quite right. Everyone around them was looking at her, and two girls had scrambled away, whispering behind their hands. She turned a faint shade of red and looked back at Serena and Amy, both of whom were giving her comprehensive looks. "It's great that you're enthusiastic about this Lita", Amy said carefully, "But try not to get too excited"  
"I'm not excited, I'm mad", she said, returning to her lunch, "I just can't figure out why Rei would betray us like this"  
"None of us can", Amy said taking a sip of her juice, "It just doesn't make sense. I know how you feel, trust me"

"Not saying you don't", Lita said, "I just wish I knew why. One day she's fine, the next day…what was with the change? Did someone influence it, or did she just change on her own?"  
"You know what I think is weird?" Serena said through a mouthful of crackers, "Yesterday, when we fought her, she had the perfect opportunity to destroy us. So why did she hesitate? It was like she suddenly realized what she was doing was wrong or something. Do you guys think she was brainwashed?"  
"I don't know", Amy said uncertainly, "She seemed to know who we were and everything, and it sure didn't seem like she was acting on anyone's orders. I think she was acting on her own accord"  
"But that doesn't explain why she just stopped when she had the perfect chance to get rid of us", Serena pointed out, "Then again, nothing is being explained"  
"Not right now anyway", Lita said, picking up a cookie from her own lunch, "I wish we had some way of finding out answers"

"I wish we knew how all of this started", Amy said thoughtfully, "It had to have started somewhere"

"If you ask me", Serena said suddenly, "It started with her and those weird dreams she'd been having. I wonder if she's still having them?"

"I don't know", Lita said as the bell rang, "We'll have to pick this up later, probably better, that way we can talk with Mina too, maybe she has a few ideas"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ideas?" Mina repeated, "Hmn…she's lost her mind?"  
"Maybe she doesn't have a few ideas", Lita said with a sigh.

"Sorry", she said with an embarrassed smile, "I guess I haven't really thought about it"

"I tried to forget about it too", Lita admitted, "But eventually we have to face it; Rei really has become our enemy. It may be the worst, but…"

"Reality rears it's ugly head", Serena sighed, "You know, I'm kind of with Mina's two-second theory. Maybe the stress of having to take care of her grandfather and keep the temple in order, then having those nightmares and not sleeping on top of it, maybe it all just got to her"

"You think she seriously cracked?" Lita asked.

"That doesn't explain her new Sailor look", Amy pointed out, "I've been thinking, someone had to have influenced it in some way. Maybe in the end she chose to do this herself, but I think someone started her out"

"Amy do you ever _stop_ thinking?" Serena grumbled. She knew the girl had a point. The problem was…

"We don't know who could have gotten to her", Mina said as though she were reading Serena's thoughts, "As far as we know there are no new enemies in town, are there?"

"Obviously", Lita said, The problem is, we don't know who it is, or where to even _start_ looking"

"That's the only flaw in my idea", Amy admitted.

The girls sighed wearily. They were back at square one, which was, of course, nothing. "Maybe we should try to talk to her again", Serena suggested after a second.

"Yeah, so she can fry us", Lita said sarcastically, "Talking to her just does not seem like the world's greatest idea"

"Good point", Serena admitted. Talking to Rei really _wasn't_ a good idea. Not with the way she was right now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei, hey Rei!" not that she ever did anything that was a good idea. They hadn't come up with any good ideas for what could have possibly turned their friend against them, so talking was all they had, "Rei!"

Rei whirled around, looking extremely agitated. She was heading into the temple, but luckily, Serena had caught her. "Rei", she gasped, skidding to a halt in front of her, "Look, I wanted to—"  
"I could care less what you want", Rei snapped, "Leave me alone already Serena"

"Please", Serena said quietly, "Just talk to me—"  
"No, I don't think I will", Rei cut her off, "No, I don't think I will, thank you. Now would you just get _lost_?"  
"No", Serena said flatly. If looks could kill, Serena would have fallen dead right then and there.

"You are _so_ lucky I can't transform", Rei said through gritted teeth, "Or you would be toast, I _swear_"

"Well you can't", Serena said, "Which means you'll have to settle for listening"  
"Or I could just call the cops and have them arrest you for trespassing", she pointed out, "Ever think of that?"  
"No", Serena admitted, "I'd like that better than you frying me though"  
"It can be arranged"  
"No", Serena said quickly, "Please, just talk to me, Rei, forget about whatever has been going on lately, just remember that at one time I was your _friend_"

Rei's eyes flashed dangerously, "One last time Serena: _get lost_"

Serena backed up a step. Rei was starting to scare her a little. Especially seeing as how she had just seen a little flash in Rei's hand. And she had a bad feeling she knew what it was. "Rei, please…"

"No", Rei said, turning away, "I'm done talking to you, now get lost or I swear, I _will_ transform, and I _will_ fry you, I don't care if everyone sees me do it"

"You wouldn't", Serena gasped.

"Try me"

Serena _really_ didn't like the sound of that. Obviously Rei meant business, and if she didn't run and quick, she'd be nothing but a pile of ashes on the ground. _That_ certainly didn't appeal to her. She backed up slowly and finally turned and shot down the street as fast as she could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?.!" Lita cried, "Serena, I thought we agreed to leaved her alone, what were you thinking?.!"  
"I know, I know", Serena groaned, "I know we did, but I thought maybe if I could just catch her, maybe get her to talk a little—"  
"Serena, you and Rei never got along, what made you think you could get along now?" Lita asked, "If anything she'd hate you even more!"  
"You think she hated me?"  
"Well, maybe not _hated_", Lita amended quickly, "But I'm sure there were times she didn't think to highly of you"  
"Probably not", she admitted, "I really messed things up, didn't I?"  
"Not any worse than they already are", Lita assured her, "Don't worry, things will work out, I'm sure. I've got to go Serena, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye", Serena sighed as she hung up. No matter what Lita said, she realized now that she had messed up big time, and she felt bad. Any chance they may've had of getting Rei back to their side had quickly evaporated. And it was also her fault.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, so smooth Shadow", Azumi sneered.

"If you don't shut up", Rei said furiously, "I'll use you as a moving target for more practice"

"Yeah right", Azumi said, "Just like you used little Serena, right?"

"That was different", Rei said, "If I transformed in front of everyone, my cover would have been completely blown. This way the Scouts are still the only ones who know who I am, and they still can't do anything about it"  
"They could ambush you in public already in their scout forms", the annoying tracker pointed out, "You'd be helpless"

"The Sailor Scouts are all about fairness", Rei assured her, "Lita is the only one I'd think would do that, and Amy, Serena, and Mina would put a stop to it real fast"

"You really do have them figured out, don't you?"

"Why do you think I got this job?" Rei asked her, "I'm trying to practice, you know, do you mind leaving me alone?"  
"You've been Sailor Mars long enough", Azumi grumbled as she turned away, "What do you need practice for?"  
"Fine", Rei shrugged, "Tell you what: start running, and I'll do what I said before and use you for a moving target practice"

Azumi glared at her and whirled on he sot, disappearing with a snap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you trust her?" Azumi asked Kejano impatiently, "There's something about her _I don't like_"

"It's all in your head Azumi", Kejano assured her, "Shadow could become one of the best trackers we've had--"  
"Hey!"  
"Azumi, you know what I mean"

"I'm not sure what you mean", Azumi grumbled, "You said when you trained me that _I_ was the best tracker you'd ever had--"  
"And to date, you are", Kejano cut through, "I was simply saying that it's possible Shadow could turn out to be just as good as you _if_ you train her right"  
"I don't see why I have to train her", Azumi said, "She got enough training from those lousy little feline friends of hers before she joined us, what more training does she need?"

"The Sailor Scouts guardians are good trainers for fighting _against_ evil", Kejano reminded her, "But now she is fighting _with_ us, she'll need better training than that"

"This is such a waste of time", Azumi grumbled. She wasn't getting anywhere talking to Kejano, not that she expected to. It was pathetic. She glared at Kejano and stalked away, more angry at Shadow then at Kejano, but still, mad at both of them. Mad at Shadow for taking her place, and mad at Kejano for letting her. "I was here first", she muttered venomously under her breath as she stalked away, "I won't let her take my place, _not a chance_, no way"

"Jealous, Azumi?" Azumi whirled around, angered.

"Go away Zaia!"

"Oh, but young tracker", Zaia said, appearing next to her, "Your thoughts, they're like honey to me, they're angry, filled with jealously--"  
"And everything you live for", Azumi rolled her eyes, "Sing a new tune"

"Okay then", Zaia said, "Lets take it to a new angle: you really _are_ jealous of a new trainee. I must say Azumi, that's rather pathetic"  
"I'm not jealous!"

"No", Zaia agreed, "You're just used to being the youngest, until Shadow came"  
"You're starting to annoy me", Azumi informed him, "Wait, now that I think about it, you always annoyed me, never mind. Now get lost"  
"As you wish", Zaia said with a bow. He disappeared with a loud snap. _I've got total control over any and every tracker here, except Kejano, he is the leader after all_, she thought with a smirk, _And Shadow. But I'll take control over her soon enough too. I'm her trainer after all, she knows that, she has to listen to me somewhere down the line_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, can't say you didn't try", Mina said with a shrug, "Not…that it got us anywhere"

"Yea", Amy said, "To be honest though, I don't think we _can_ get anywhere. Not anymore. Rei could be too far gone by now"

Mina averted her eyes quickly. She'd been thinking the same thing, but didn't want to admit it. She was supposed to be the upbeat and peppy one, not the depressing one who brought the party down. She looked up at the others and could tell they were all thinking along the same lines. "I still can't believe Rei would do this to us", she said after a second, "What could have happened?"

"Isn't that what we're trying to figure out?" Serena asked pointedly.

"Yeah", Mina sighed, "I was just throwing that out there"  
"We know you were"

Things fell silent for a few seconds. "I wish I knew what she was planning on doing next", Mina said suddenly. It'd been gnawing at her for awhile.

"That would be good to know", Amy said, looking a little surprised, "How hard do you think it would be for us to get close to her without her knowing?"

"You mean spying?" Lita asked, "I don't know, Rei was always able to sense things, it might be hard to get near her without her knowing, you know what I mean?"  
"Yeah", Mina said, "But it couldn't hurt to try, could it? I can take a try at it, if you'd like"

"If you aren't too worried about becoming a pile of ashes on the ground, go ahead", Serena said with a shrug, "Be our guest"

Mina peered around the corner of the temple. Rei was outside sweeping, as usual. As of yet she had no clue Mina was there. She liked it that way. She kneeled on the ground, watching Rei like a cat would watch a mouse. She wasn't going to pounce on Rei when she got the chance though, just watch her until she learned something. _I never realized how boring Rei's job at the temple was_, she thought, _Or for that matter, how boring spying was, I could fall asleep standing_

She could imagine trying to explain why she didn't have any clue about what Rei was up to because she had fallen asleep. She didn't feel like trying to explain though. _Focus_, she berated herself. She looked around to make sure Chad and Grandpa weren't anywhere, then looked back over at Rei. But she was gone.

"Uh oh—"

"What are you doing here?.!" She fell back with a shriek as something slammed her over her head and looked around in shock. Rei was standing over her, the broom held high.

"Oh, uh, er, hi, Rei", she stuttered, trying to smile, "Um, ah, uh, how's it, how's it going?"

"What do you want Mina?" she snapped, lowering the broom. She didn't drop her icy glare though.

"Oh, uh, you know…" she said, gesturing around her, "Just, uh…enjoying the scenery"

"Well you've had your fill", Rei said, "Now get lost!"

Mina stood up to leave, and was actually walking away when she suddenly turned around to face the former Sailor Scout, "You know Rei, you used to be our friend", she said, glaring at the raven-haired girl, "Why don't you just drop your pride long enough to fill me in on what happened, because this bad girl phase is getting a little old"  
Rei glared back, "I'll fill you in on something all right", she said "I'll fill you in on the where the exit is. I'd really hate to fight you here _Venus_, it'd take all the fun out of destroying later, but bring me down to it and I _won't_ hesitate"  
"You haven't seemed to have a problem hesitating so far", Mina shot back, "All talk no action _Shadow_, that's you in a nut shell"

"Oh really?" almost quicker than she could see, Rei had swung the broom at her. Thinking fast, Mina jumped out of the way, grabbed a stick off the ground and threw it at her. She dodged easily. "You want a fight?" Rei asked, "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you"

She threw her hand out, and a black power stick appeared. Dark energy wrapped around her and when it died away, she was wearing her "dark" Sailor Uniform. "Two can play at that game", Mina assured her, "Venus Star Power!"

Orange energy wrapped itself around her, and when it died away, she was in her own Sailor form. "I didn't come here to fight", Mina said, "You're still our friend, we want to help you, not fight you, come to your senses already girl, you're not our enemy"

"Oblivious as always Venus", she said, smirking, "Let me clear up any misconception right here and now"  
"Uh-uh, uh Shadow", said a teasing voice, "Kejano told you to stay _out_ of fights, not start them. We wouldn't want another repeat of your last performance, now would we?"

Mina's head snapped around, "Who's there?"  
A girl appeared out of no where. "Azumi", Rei hissed under her breath, "Get lost! I don't need you babysitting me"  
"Obviously you do", Azumi amended her, "If you're going to be here getting yourself into trouble, maybe it's best I do stick by you"  
"Just who are you?" Mina asked. The tension between Rei and this girl was pretty thick, she could tell, and right now she was pretty tense herself.

"Quiet Sailor Brat", Azumi snapped. She threw her hand out and a wave of energy blew into Mina, knocking her backwards.

"This is my gig Azumi", Rei said, "Stick to your own thing"  
"My _thing_ is watching you", Azumi said, "And don't forget it. Now leave the Sailor Baby and lets go"  
"You're not going anywhere!" Mina snapped, stumbling up. This was her key chance and she _wasn't_ going to lose it.

"Venus wants a fight?" Rei asked scathingly, "Fine, I'll take a few"  
Quick as lightning, a fireball flew at her, and hit the ground below her feet, knocking her backwards. "Ow…" she groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. She just barely caught sight of Azumi smirking before she felt something slam into her. Then everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mina? Mina, wake up", she stirred and groaned, sitting up. "Your okay", Serena sighed with relief, "What happened?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself", she muttered, rubbing her head, "How long was I out for?"  
"We're figuring anywhere from an hour to about six hours", Lita said. She and Amy were standing behind Serena, who was kneeling on the ground next to her. Mina's mouth dropped.

"Six hours?.!" She looked around. She was still outside Rei's temple, but it was pitch black out. It had definitely been the afternoon before she'd been blind-sided and knocked out cold.

"We were worried", Amy said, "We came out looking for you when you never called us. What happened before you were knocked out?"  
"Er…" she strained her memory, "I think…I don't know. I know I was with Rei…and another girl, her name was Azumi…it seemed like Rei knew her, and they didn't like each other too much, I could tell. Azumi hit me with some kind of energy blast, then when they went to leave I tried to stop them. Rei attacked me, then it felt like something hit me…and that's all I remember", she finished lamely. Now that she was completely in tune with her body, she was starting to realize all her aches and pains.

"So you didn't find much out then?" Lita asked.

"No", Mina sighed, "Just that Rei and this Azumi girl really have it in for each other. Wait…Azumi mentioned a name…It began with a K, but I don't remember what it was…"  
"It's okay, don't worry about it", Amy said, offering her a hand to help get up, "It's late, why don't you get home and rest, we can talk more tomorrow"  
It was one of the best ideas Mina had heard all day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Learning Some Truth

**Chapter 8-** Learning Some Truth

Serena groaned as her alarm clock went off. "Oh go away!" she muttered, pulling her covers over her head, "Just stop!"

But the clock didn't stop. If anything it got louder. "All right, all right", she muttered, pulling herself out of bed. She'd gotten a rotten night's sleep, and now she had to deal with 8 hours of listening to teachers going _blah, blah, blah_ about things she could have cared less about. "Good time for a nap", she muttered, grabbing her school uniform, "It's not like I don't have enough on my mind without having to worry about school. I'm trying to save the world for heaven's sake! Not that I know exactly what I'm saving it from, of course…"

She seriously considered skipping school and just spending the day at the arcade. But no, she couldn't do that; she'd get in too much trouble. She spent a lot of time muttering to herself, and nearly screamed when she realized what time it was. "I'm late!" she cried, grabbing her bag, "Late, late, late!"

She shot out the front door yelling a quick goodbye to whoever might be in the house, and shot down the street, "Late, late, late!" she said as she ran, "Why, why, _why_ am I always so—AH!"

She screamed as she ran into someone and flew backwards, hitting the ground with a thud and an "ow!" she looked around, not noticing who she'd run into at first, "Sorry, are you okay? I'm really late, I wasn't…Rei!"

She yelped and scrambled up. "What else is new meatball head?" Rei asked her sarcastically, standing up as well, "You're always late"  
"Shouldn't you be heading to school?" Serena asked suddenly, "Your school isn't anywhere near here, you're going to be late too"  
"What I do is none of your business", Rei snapped. Serena cringed, and she smirked, "Chill out, we're downtown in broad day light, I can't exactly get away with attacking you here, now can I?"  
"That didn't keep you from attacking Mina", Serena said, stepping backwards.

"The temple was empty, it was an in and out job", Rei said, "Now why don't you just run along like a good girl and get to school?"  
"Don't boss me around", Serena said testily. She knew Rei wasn't dumb enough to pick a fight in public, but then again, she wasn't sure.

"Fine, do what you want", Rei said, turning away, "But get out of my way"

Serena stepped aside and Rei pushed past her. Serena may not have been a genius, but she did know better than to start fight. She wasn't _that_ dumb. She glared after Rei and shot down the street, knowing full well she was going to be late.

* * *

"What would Rei be doing down here?" Lita wondered out loud, "Weird"

"She has to be up to something", Amy said, looking up from her lunch, "It's the only explanation"

"Yea, but what?" Lita asked, "What could she possibly be up to that would require her to be here?"  
"Maybe she's spying on us", Serena suggested through a mouth full of cookies.

"That actually makes sense", Lita said with a nod, "Yea, it fits"  
"But it also risks her cover", Amy said, turning back to the keyboard. The girls were spending their lunch in the computer lab so Amy could work on some extra credit thing for class.

"What do you mean?" Lita questioned.

"If she skips school she'll get in trouble", Amy explained, "That would lead to a lot of questions she won't want to answer, Rei isn't usually a trouble maker after all"

"True", as always, Amy had seen angles Serena and Lita had missed.

"So why else would she be down here?" Serena asked.

"Maybe she was just trying to spy on us before school started?" Lita guessed.

"That might work", Amy said carefully, "Except that would still make her late"  
"Better than skipping all together though"

Serena sighed and put down her cookie. For once she wasn't hungry. She and Rei had always had their differences, but in reality they had never hated each other. And after everything that happened, Serena thought it made up for the fact they never got along. Apparently she was wrong. It didn't make up for anything. She sighed and pushed her lunch away. "I'm not hungry"

"I hear you", Lita said, pushing her own lunch away, "This has got us all worried"

"Yea", Amy looked up from the keyboard, a weird look in her eyes, "There _has_ to be a reason for this. But what?"  
"One can only imagine", Lita said as the bell rang.

Serena spent the rest of the day in more of a fog than usual, getting yelled at in class about three times and finally being sent down to the principal for being inattentive. The principal gave her grief for a few minutes and finally the last bell of the day rang, and she was free to go. Why that made her so happy, she didn't know, after all, she had absolutely nothing to do, but just to be out of school made her glad, she supposed. She walked out of school, nearly walked into a tree, and got out onto the street. _Nice day_, she thought, looking up at the sky, _No clouds, no rain, just wonderful sunshine. So why am I so down? I could do anything right now, I could go to the arcade, go out with Darien, hang with Molly, I could do anything I wanted! So why do I feel so depressed?_

She knew exactly why. She had a lot of other questions she didn't know answers to, and it was bugging her. _I need to distract myself_, she thought, _now what's the one thing I can do that would distract me from anything and everything no matter what?_

Ten minutes later she was at the arcade. _Perfect_

"Okay", she said, digging a few dollars out of her pocket, "Time for some good, old fashioned video games. Nothing keeps me distracted like a shot at the Sailor V game"

She laughed. It was weird playing Sailor V games now that she had met the _real_ Sailor V. But that didn't make it any less fun. She played for a solid hour before a voice not much different from Luna's popped into her head saying, _you still have homework Serena_.

"Darn conscience", she muttered, stashing what little money she had left away. There was always tomorrow, she supposed. She was glad she didn't have to meet the girls for study time anymore, she could just hear Rei:  
_You're always late Serena; you're such an irresponsible baby!_ Serena sighed. She actually missed Rei picking on her, as sad as it was. She wanted her friend back. More than ever, she really wanted her friend back. _I wish Luna and Artemis were here_, she thought, _they might know what to do_

All though she doubted it, it would have been nice to have someone there who could possibly explain it. She was completely against talking to Rei anymore (she'd nearly fried them on more than one occasion, Serena didn't want to face that anymore), but on the other hand, she was dying to know why Rei had turned on them. There had to be a way to find out other than spying and directly talking, but what? Reasoning? Bargaining? Bribery? Those might work with her, but Rei would never buy into it. She was too smart. There had to be another way…

"Where have they gone?" she asked as she walked into her room and seeing that Luna still wasn't back, "I'm worried, I hope they're okay…"

* * *

"Serena? Serena, wake up!" Serena groaned, and rolled over.

"I don't want to go to school!" she exclaimed, "Get lost!"  
"Serena, it's not time for school, now wake up!" it took her a second to figure out who was talking.

"Luna!" she shot up in bed, wide awake, to face the black cat, "Your back! Thank goodness, I was so worried!"  
"Artemis said you might be", she admitted, "We came back earlier than we expected to"  
"So what were you guys doing?" Serena asked curiously.

"We were following up on the hunch of a new enemy", Luna explained, "Has anything happened here?"  
"You might say that…" she launched off into the story about Rei's weird behavior, and finally about how she had suddenly become their enemy, "She blasted us and just didn't care!" she finished finally.

"Hmn", Luna nodded, "I see. Call the others tomorrow, and set up a place to have a meeting. Obviously we can't go to the temple anymore, so we'll have to think of someplace else"  
"How about the park?" Serena suggested, "There are a lot of secluded places there, we'd have privacy"  
"For once you're using your head", Luna nodded in approval.

* * *

They met the next day after school. Luna joined Serena on the walk, and Serena was thrilled to see Artemis with Mina. "It's so great to have you two back", she said cheerily, "And I never thought I'd hear myself say that"

"Lets get down to business", Artemis said, "Mina filled me in on what's been going on with Rei, sounds serious"  
"It is", Lita said, nodding, "Do either of you know what's going on?"  
"Well, we know who our new enemy is, that's definitely a clue", Artemis said, "His name is Lord Kejano"  
"He leads the Trackers", Luna picked up, "one group of villains with something in common: at one time they were all just normal people"  
"So what set them apart from everyone else?" Amy asked curiously.

"They all had some sort of darkness buried deep in their hearts", Artemis explained, "Darkness they didn't even know was there"

"So why Rei?" Mina asked, "She's a Sailor Scout after all, how could she possibly have any darkness in her?"  
"Think hard girls", Luna said, "has there ever been any shred of evidence that may even sort of point to even the tiniest bit of resent or anger or hatred in Rei?"

"Well she does fight with Serena a lot"  
"And she is short-tempered"  
"And we all know deep down she wants to be leader"

"All valid", Artemis said, "It could all point to some sort of darkness"  
"Shadow…" Serena heard Amy mutter distantly.

"What?"  
"That was her new name for herself, remember?" Amy reminded them, "Shadow. Like she's a shadow of her former self"

"Does it mean something?"  
"It might", Luna said, "I remember hearing something, a long time ago, in the Moon Kingdom. It was something about the princess of the planet Mars…"

"Oh, I know what you're talking about", Artemis said, "The princess of Mars was born right as the wars between the planets were starting, it was something about there being a dark shadow over her…"  
"That's it!" Amy snapped her fingers, putting the puzzle together, "Rei was the princess of Mars, that must be what it is!"  
"So can we fight it?" Serena asked, "Can we get her back?" she looked at Luna and Artemis, who both shook their heads.

"We're honestly not sure Serena", Luna said, "We can do what we can, but—"

"It might not be enough to get her back", Artemis finished. Serena felt like the air had been let out of her.

"But she's our friend…"  
"Lets see we're we get first", Lita interrupted, "and take it from there"

* * *

"They catch on fast", Azumi gloated. Rei scowled.

"If it wasn't for Luna and Artemis they'd be stuck looking for an answer still", she said bitterly, "Those two are more of an annoyance than I realized"  
"Then get rid of them", Azumi said, "the less brains we have in the group the better"  
"What do you want me to do, ambush them in the park?" Rei asked angrily.

"They won't be able to transform", Azumi pointed out, "It'd be prime!"

Rei looked back at the Scouts through the viewing glass. Azumi had a point there. "You're on", she said finally, holding up her power stick, "time to crash the meeting"

* * *

"This isn't getting us anywhere", Amy said impatiently, "We need a solid plan. How about we just go home for the night and—?"

"You're not going anywhere", she gasped and whirled around.

"Rei!"  
"No wonder you're the brains of the group", Rei scoffed, smirking, "you figured it out long before the others"  
"We don't want to fight you Rei", Lita said, tensing.

"Well that's good", Rei said, "Because I'm not here to fight right now either"  
"You're not?" they all said at the same time.

"Unless it comes to that, no", she said, "I'm here for one reason, and one reason only"  
"And what's that?"  
"If I told you, you'd try to stop me, wouldn't you?"  
"Well duh"  
"Then", she concluded, "better to do my job and get it over with. _Mars Fire Ignite!_"  
A ball of flames shot out of her hand and hit the ground in front of the girls, throwing them backwards. Luna and Artemis slipped off Serena and Mina's shoulders. "Yes", Rei hissed. She disappeared into thin air and appeared again behind the two cats, "You're mine", she stooped down and grabbed them, smirking.

"Let them go!" Mina cried, stumbling up.

"Make me", Rei shot back, tightening her grip on the struggling cats.

"Leave them alone Rei!" Serena snapped, grabbing her locket.

"Would you really transform _here_?" Rei asked, "Here, where there are so many people to see?"

That stopped her cold. On the one hand, Artemis and Luna needed help. On the other hand, there were so many people who could walk by. And Rei knew that. Before she could decide what to do though…

"Ow!" Rei's hand slipped, and she dropped Luna and Artemis. Serena looked around and saw a red rose sticking up out of the ground. Rei saw it too.

"Well", she said silkily, "Well, well, well…come out Tuxedo Mask, I know your there!"

"If you've stooped as low as to go after cats", said a voice from a near by tree, "then maybe you really are lost Rei"

He was standing on a nearby branch. "I just follow orders", Rei snapped, glaring up at him, "Can't really fault me for that, can you? I didn't come here for a fight", she added, backing away, "But if that's what you really want…"  
Without warning she shot a fireball at Tuxedo Mask. He jumped off the branch, and before anyone could stop Rei, she had teleported away.

"That was less than good", Lita muttered, standing up.

"See what we were talking about?" Mina asked, scooping Artemis up, "You two okay?"

"We'll live", Artemis assured her. He and Luna exchanged a look. Amy had a feeling she was the only one who noticed though.

* * *

"That was less then successful", Azumi scoffed as she watched Rei pace, "Tense much?"

"You might say that", Rei muttered, "I didn't expect either of them back this soon, I didn't think they'd be back for awhile…"  
"Surprise", another voice chimed in. Azumi squinted and looked around.

"Shaikira is that you?"

"The one and only", a boy appeared right next to Azumi, "What can I do you for?"  
"Very funny Shaikira", Azumi said, glaring at him. He'd have been cute if it wasn't for the fact he was always wearing black. Not that it mattered to Azumi, but still…

"Problems, Shadow?" he asked Rei, also watching her pace.

"Might say that", she said, finally stopping.

"Good, you were giving me a headache", Azumi muttered, "I don't see what the big deal is, go to their houses, fry them while they sleep. Quick and easy"  
"Wouldn't work", she said at once, "Artemis and Luna stay with Serena and Mina, and both of them are light sleepers. Same with Amy and Lita. I take one step they'll wake right up. And sorry, but I'm not setting the entire house on fire"  
"Why not?" Azumi questioned, "I would"

"You're a pyro", Shaikira reminded her gently.

"Be quiet Shaikira"

"This is my mission Azumi", Rei reminded her, "I'll handle it my way, got it?"

"Of course", Shaikira laughed and swept into a bow.

"You're a real jokester", Rei snapped, "I'd better get out of here, unlike you I still have a semi-cover to keep"  
"With who?" Azumi asked, half laughing herself, "That washed up singer and your pathetic grandfather?"  
For some reason the jabs annoyed Rei. She couldn't figure out why though. "Try not to have too much fun without me", with that, she teleported away.

"Careful Azumi", Shaikira said as Rei left, "You're pushing her. And you're going to push right down and out if you're not careful"

"What a shame"

"Maybe you've forgotten Lord Kejano's orders", Shaikira said silkily, "It's to train her, not push her out"  
"I don't care", Azumi snapped, "The girl is trouble, nothing but bad news, I'd be more than glad to get rid of her"  
"Well you can't", Shaikira shot back, "Deal with whatever feelings of hatred you might have, fine, but don't, I repeat _do not_ try to get rid of her, otherwise it'll be your head"

"Hmn, too bad", Azumi said after a second, "I really don't like that girl"

"Again I say deal with it", Shaikira repeated, "As hard as it may be, I realize you don't like Shadow, but that's just too bad"

Azumi scowled and glared at the boy. She knew he was right. And it made her so completely mad. "Hate it all you want", Shaikira cut through her thoughts, "That won't change it"

"Stay out of my mind Shaikira", Azumi snapped, turning away, "I don't have to like anything, by the way"

* * *

Luna stooped down low, watching the temple raptly. She and Artemis had agreed to keep and eye on Rei as well as they could. It would be easier for them then it had been for Mina, they could go anywhere without being noticed, all they had to do was avoid Rei, and that wouldn't be too hard, seeing as they had yet to actually see her.

"This is boring", Artemis muttered from his spot next to Luna. They were both bored, but it was they had to do things like this, it was part of their job. Luna sighed wearily. This was less than fun for them, still…

"Look there", Artemis broke through her thoughts. Rei had just stepped out from behind a tree.

"Where'd she come from?" Luna asked, confused.

"No clue, but at least something is actually happening"  
He was completely wrong, though. The biggest thing that happened through their spying was Rei's sudden appearance. Other than that she went through her normal chores and normal routine. By the end of the night, Artemis was asleep, and Luna was very close to joining him. "That's it", she said, yawning, "We haven't found out a thing, lets—"  
"Can I help you?" Luna nearly slipped out of the tree they were sitting in. Rei was standing at the base of the tree, glaring up at them. Artemis snapped awake with a start.

"Help?" he repeated, "No, nope, just, er, enjoying the view"  
"You know, that's the same lame line Mina used", Rei informed the cats, "I see where she gets it from now though"

"Er…"  
Rei's eyes dodged to the house behind her; Chad was looking out at her. She looked back at Luna and Artemis. "Scram", she said, "You're lucky I can't transform"

They didn't need to be told twice. Before Chad decided to leave, they took off.

* * *

"Aren't you two supposed to be the smart ones?" Serena asked in shock. Luna and Artemis and Luna exchanged guilty looks.

"We didn't think we'd get caught", Artemis admitted. Mina shook her head slowly.

"This is crazy", Serena said, hitting one of the pillows on her bed, "I still want to know what made Rei do this. She's out of her mind"  
"We figured that out Serena", Lita said, picking up one of the cookies she'd brought over, but not eating it, "We have to find a way to make her talk to us, somehow—"  
"We're open to suggestions", Amy said, looking down at the floor. They were all pretty down right then.

"I hate to say it", Lita said after a second, "But I think we're at a lost cause here"  
"Huh?"  
"Maybe…" she looked like she really didn't want to say what she was about to, "Maybe we can't save her. I know she's our friend, but maybe…well, maybe she's just too far gone"  
That didn't roll well with any of them, "How can you say that?" Serena asked, giving Lita a scandalized look. Mina and Amy had similar looks on their face.  
"I know it's grim", Lita said over their protest, "But what can I say? Luna, Artemis, back me up here!"  
"She may be right", Artemis said, trying to silence the girls, "We don't know yet, give it a break!"  
"We'll just have to keep thinking", Luna added, "It's going to be hard, but what choice do we have?"  
"Serena and think just don't belong in the same sentence", Lita said, laughing, "Kidding Serena", she added, catching the glare on the blonde girl's face, "Come on, lets just start trying to come up with ways to make Rei talk to us"  
"I have an idea!" Serena practically _yelled_ suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Spill", Lita said at once, "We're listening"  
"Than listen good", Serena said, leaning in and gesturing for the others to do the same.

* * *

This story feels like a waste of time to me. oh well, review if you liked it (or even if you didn't) 


	9. Running Away

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 -** Running Away 

Serena made her way through the park, looking around. It was dark out, almost midnight, and she was beginning to think this was a bad idea. But no, she was going along with it. _Live bait is so coming off my resume_, she thought, _This stinks_

"Remember what we're doing Serena?" Luna asked, making her jump.

"Course", she said breezily, "Now be quiet. This is creepy, I'm outta here—"

"Oh really?" she whirled around and saw Rei (better known as Shadow these days) standing behind her. "I'm not an idiot you know", she said, smirking, "I'm positive Mina, Amy, Lita, and your other little fur ball are all here _somewhere_, but in all honesty, I just couldn't pass up a good fight"

"I'm not here to fight", Serena said, "I'm here to talk"  
"Well I'm not", Rei said silkily, "So either transform or I'll just destroy you now, but really, I was hoping for a fight"

"Rei please", there was an edge in her voice now, "We're not the enemies, please, just _talk_ to me"  
"And I should do this…why?"

"You used to be our friend"  
"Not a good enough reason"

"Rei", Serena repeated, "Don't fight against me, _please_. Think about it, you _know_ we're not your enemies"  
"Thinking, thinking, thinking…" she put on a mock look of concentration, "And…yeah, I'm drawing up a blank in the friend department"  
"Rei—"  
"Your talking time is done", Rei cut her off, "Now either transform or I'll just destroy you"  
"I'm not going to _fight_"

"Your choice", she smirked, _"Mars Fire_—AH!"

She yelled as a yellow chain wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled one of her feet out from beneath her. "Have a nice trip, see you next fall", Sailor Venus called from a tree branch, laughing.

"You're playing by our rules now Rei", Sailor Jupiter added, stepping out from behind a tree.

"And you're going to answer our questions too", Sailor Mercury concluded from her post behind an overgrown bush. Serena grabbed her locket, in case she was needed too, even though she knew the other Scouts had it covered.

"Not bad", all four scouts were surprised to see that Rei still had that all-knowing smirk on her face, "I have to say, I'm impressed by whoever came up with this plan. So who was it, Mina, Amy, Lita? Certainly not Serena, she isn't that bright—"

"Enough talking", Lita cut her off impatiently.

"Oh you're so right", Rei nodded in agreement, "Lets start shall we? _Mars Fire—_"

_"Venus Love Chain Encircle!_" Mina jumped into action, sending her chain and wrapping around Rei, who tottered for a moment, surprised, and then fell back.

"Got her!" three Scouts and one yet-to-transform-Scout yelled at the same time.

"All right Serena, you were right", Lita said, nodding, "Now lets get to the bottom of this"  
"Let me go!" Rei said angrily, struggling against the bonds of the chain, "You're going to pay for this!"

"What are you gonna do, yell at us?" Lita asked, half laughing, "Give us answers Rei, and then we'll let you go"

"Why should I answer to you?"

"I believe we have the upper hand here", Mina pointed out, "Now, we have a few questions—"  
"And you're going to answer", Amy finished.

"Or what?" she snapped, struggling to sit up.

"Or we'll just leave you here", Serena answered, "Now start talking. Why did you turn on us?"  
"Why should I answer?"  
"Come on Rei", she was starting to get impatient, "Please, you used to be our friend, what happened? I know we used to argue a lot, and I know we never agree, but we were always still friends, weren't we? We don't have to be enemies, you can put an end to all this now"  
"Yeah Rei", Lita added, stepping forward, "What happened? I'm not completely sure I want to know, but the point is, this isn't you. Or it isn't like you anyway, I know it isn't, you're still a Sailor Scout deep down, try and remember the good, not just the bad"

Mina wasn't joining the interrogation. She was watching Rei. There was a change in her eyes, they'd lost their evil glint, and were beginning to take on a look of shock and (was it possible?) guilt.

"You've been blasting us left, right, and sideways", Lita was saying, "Don't you even care you used to fight _with_ us?"  
"You have to remember, we're your friends", Amy added, "I don't know if that matters to you anymore—"  
"But it does to us", Mina cut in suddenly. She'd been watching Rei through the entire talk, and realize something: their friend was still there, underneath that icy-cold getup, she was there.

"Well?" Serena, who hadn't noticed anything, kept the questioning up, "Are you just going to sit here, or are you going to actually talk?"

"I…" she seemed at a loss for words. One thing was for sure though; they were definitely getting somewhere. Before they could do anything else though, a scathing voice said, "Oh _puleez_", and a girl stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"I know you!" Mina said, shocked, "I saw you that night at the temple!"  
"Who are you?" Lita snapped, stepping forward.

"Azumi's the name", the girl said, "bailing new trackers out is the game"  
"New trackers—?"

"Shame on you Shadow", Azumi cut off the question, "Why Lord Kejano trust you is absolutely beyond me, you're so weak…"  
There was a flash, and the chain holding Rei down broke, allowing her to stand up. "So, who wants to try and fight me first, I've been looking for a good fight…"

"You're on", Lita said, _"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

Azumi jumped out of the way in the blink of an eye, and moved around the group so fast she was almost invisible. "There!" Lita was trying to keep track of the girl, but she was too fast.

"Over there!" Mina concurred, looking around.  
"No there!" Amy broke in.

"Right here!" Azumi's sarcastic voice cut in. They caught sight of her in front of them for two seconds before she blasted them backwards.

"Oh…" Mina groaned as she sat up, "That hurt…"  
"Time for the Scout finale", Azumi said, stepping forward. Before she could anything though…

_"Mars Fire Ignite_!" Azumi screamed as a fireball hit her and through her backwards. The girls looked around and saw Rei, fully standing, and looking fully surprised.

"Hey!" Azumi yelled, pulling herself up and clutching her arm, which was burned, "What is _up_ with you, huh? Who's side are you on?"  
"Quit scolding me", Rei said, some of the evil glint back in her eyes, "You know what side I'm on"  
"Could have fooled me, what were you thinking?"  
"Quick, while they're arguing", Mina said, stumbling up, "Come on—"  
"Nuh uh", before they had a chance to do anything, they were being blasted again, this time by Rei.

"You're hot and cold", Azumi said before teleporting away. Rei caught their eyes somehow all at the same time, and they caught her cold glare. It wasn't the normal glare she gave them though; there was a flicker of doubt, maybe remorse. But before they could do or ay anything, she'd turned and teleported away.

* * *

"You're a real gem!" Azumi was in a fit of rage, "What the heck were you thinking?.!"

"Get off my back!" Rei yelled back.

"I had them!" Azumi shot back, "I _had_ them!"

"You'll live"  
"_Why_ does Lord Kejano trust you?.!" Azumi questioned furiously, "He's out of his mind!"  
"It was a _mistake_, all right?"  
"No!" Azumi whirled to face her, "it's anything _but_ all right!"

"You two are giving me a headache", Shaikira, who had been watching the fight as though it were a tennis match, said, "Everyone makes mistakes, give me a break already"  
"Stay out of it Shaikira!" Azumi snapped, "Shadow's mistake cost us big this time"  
"It was an accident!" Rei said, annoyed, "Give _me_ a break already!"  
"Arguing really isn't going to get you anywhere", Lord Kejano's silky voice reached the ears of the young, feuding trackers, and they instantly jumped.

"My Lord", Azumi said quickly, "perhaps now you will listen to me, after the events of tonight, you can not truly trust Shadow, can you?"

"You _never_ trusted me", Rei said sullenly.

"I do still trust her, as a matter of fact", Kejano informed the girl icily, "It is _you_ I am beginning to doubt"  
_"What_?.!"

"Your refusal to work with Shadow is blinding you", Kejano explained, "Now either you learn to work with the whole team, or you can say goodbye to your powers—and your life"  
Needless to say, Azumi was fuming when Kejano left.

* * *

"I saw it", Mina was saying, "The look in her eyes, we were getting through to her"

"I'm not sure Mina", Lita said doubtfully.

"I _am_", Mina argued forcefully, "Trust me"  
"Maybe you're right Mina", Serena said, "But even so, it doesn't help us"  
"It might", Amy said, "If she's doubting her actions, maybe we can talk her back to our side, without any interruptions"  
"How?"

"We can try and grab her on her way home or something", Mina suggested.

"It'd be worth a shot", Serena said. She jumped a mile as the phone rang. "My mom'll get it", she said unconcernedly.

A second later though, her mom was calling up the stairs, "Serena, phone for you!"

"Okay!" she ran to the phone and grabbed it, "Hello?"  
"Hey Serena, it's Chad", Chad's voice drifted over the line, "Is Rei there?"  
"Um, no, why?"

"She hasn't come home", Chad explained, "And her grandfather got a call from the school today; she wasn't there"

The girls jumped right into action, splitting up and starting to search the city. Tokyo was only so big, they reasoned, she can't have gotten far.

"Anything Lita?" Amy's voice came over the communicator.

"No", Lita said, annoyed, "I don't think she's even in the city anymore"  
"What do you think then?"  
"She could have gone to where ever the Tracker's hideout is"

"It's possible", Amy agreed, "Why do you think she ran away?"

"I dunno", Lita said, "any ideas on your end?"  
"No", Any shook her head, "This is useless, Serena and Mina both agree she isn't in the city anymore—"  
"Than why are we still looking?"  
"False hope, I assume…"

Lita sighed as she closed her communicator. Rei was gone. And she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault

* * *


End file.
